Fallout
by Hope Grace
Summary: Post-Last Blast 2001. Mimi feels guilt. Shawn & Belle are in turmoil. Chloe is in turmoil. Brady - now brace yourselves, he's in turmoil too. Phillip - spoiled rotten brat. Things will all work out in the end. Really.
1. Schemin' Mimi

Last we left those wily wacky Salem teens - Chloe was crying "it's over" and couldn't believe that Brady would betray her, Phil was saying "it's over", Mimi was left stranded on the side of the road crying, and Shawn & Belle were determined to find out the culprits behind "operagirl.net". This is where I'm beginning this story, whatever happens on the show after that - I have no idea. I don't read spoilers, so any resemblance to events following the above described episode - is PURELY coincidence. This is my FIRST fan fiction ever. Be kind, rewind. Or review.  
Thoughts are in 's . . . Read on!  
  
Disclaimer: There is a bit of Shelle, and will probably evolve into some Broe as well. If Broe offends you, I apologize, but ever since the rape storyline - Phillip has REALLY gotten on my nerves and I look forward to the end of Phloe. (And to think, I used to love Phloe.) Anyhow, these characters are not mine - they belong to the Cordays and Tom Langan and NBC. (I wish they WERE mine. Oh the things I could do with those boys. Oh sorry, this is a PG fic. Nevermind.)  
  
--------  
Chapter One  
  
Mimi was truly in despair. She couldn't even recall the last time she felt this low. Getting shot at Greta's cornoation was like fluffy clouds, pink bunnies and a double fudge sundae with a cherry on top compared to the night of the Last Blast. The coronation was different, then it was only Mimi who had gotten hurt. Shawn, Belle, Phillip, Chloe - they left without a scratch on them. This time, Mimi felt as if she had taken a gun in her own hand and shot right at her friends. No matter how much she hated Chloe, she knew deep down that this wasn't fair, and it was certainly not justified.  
  
"Oh God . . . how could I let myself listen to Jan? What was I thinking?" she muttered to herself. "Of course she's not my friend. My real friends would have never left me on the side of the road crying. Shawn and Belle would never . . . "  
  
Shawn and Belle. Not only had she probably lost them as her friends, but she had most certainly ruined their night. Their first date was supposed to be special and wonderful, not destroyed by a couple of conniving, selfish bitches.  
  
I have to find them. Tell them the truth. I know they will never forgive me, but I have to finally come clean. She thought to herself, That's right, Meems. Be strong. You're going to have to be after this. Nobody else will want to be your friend now...  
  
Mimi grabbed her cell phone out of her tiny pink purse and dialed Belle's house.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Black? It's uhhhhhm, it's Mimi. Is Belle home yet?"  
  
"No, Mimi. I just talked to her, she's at the pub having dinner with Shawn."  
  
"Uhhhh. Okay. Uhm. Thanks, Mr. Black....."  
  
"Mimi! Wait! Don't hang up yet. I have to ask you something. Did you have anything to do with what happened to Chloe tonight?"  
  
"Uhm, I .... no, I really can't talk now. I have to go see Belle. Sorry, Mr. Black. I gotta go."  
  
"Listen, Mimi - it's not fair to let Brady take the rap for this. If you know something, you need to tell somebody."  
  
"Right, okay, I know. Ok, uhm... Bye now."  
  
She quickly hung up, not wanting to press the situation any further. He would find out soon enough, she was sure about that. She had to tell Belle first though, it wouldn't be fair to let her find out any other way.   
  
Mimi took one final deep breath for the sake of courage, and marched off towards the Brady Pub.  
--- 


	2. So Close... so far away.

Chapter Two  
  
Belle Black was slowly twirling the last of her french fries through the remaining ketchup on her plate. Her brow was slightly furrowed, and her lips were down turned, her eyes focusing on nothing but that last fry. Her mind was elsewhere though. She was still trying to take in all that had happened tonight. For the past half hour, she had been discussing and replaying the events of the Last Blast over and over with Shawn. Hoping they could find some solid evidence that what they suspected was true. Deep down though, Belle wished it wasn't true. She certainly knew that Brady had nothing to do with it, but she didn't want Mimi to be the culprit either. Mimi had made some mistakes before, the biggest of them hanging out with Jan Spears, but Belle prayed that Mimi couldn't have done something so cruel and heartless.  
  
Shawn tried to break her out of her trance, "Hey! Earth to Belle.... Whatcha thinkin'?"   
  
"Hmmm?", she said still staring at her plate.  
  
"Belle . . . . What . . . Are . . . You . . . Thinking?" He repeated louder and more slowly.  
  
"Oh, Shawn. I'm sorry. I just kinda spaced there for a second."  
  
"Well, what's up?"  
  
"I just was thinking that I hope it's not Mimi. I know it has to be her and Jan, but I wish it wasn't. I just can't believe how much Mimi has changed. Ever since Chloe came around." She sighed deeply.  
  
"I know, me too. I wish it wasn't Mimi too. I know she's not a bad person, she's just confused. I guess we should have noticed things with Mimi had gotten this bad sooner. I wish we had. I didn't think it would ever go this far."  
  
Belle nodded at Shawn, and sighed again. Shawn threw her a comforting smile, the one that always made her feel better, and placed his hand on top of hers.  
  
"Hey . . . Belle. Come with me for a second."  
  
Belle gave him a confused look but grabbed onto his hand anyway, and followed him outside and around the corner of the pub.   
  
"Okaaaaaay, Shawn. What are we doing out here?"  
  
"Welllllll . . . I, uhh, I feel really bad about tonight. "  
  
"Why? It's not your fault this happened, Shawn."  
  
"I know. It's not that. It's just that, uhh, tonight was our first date. And, I wanted it to be special, y'know. And, it hasn't been. The dance was a disaster. We ended up eating cheeseburgers in front of my grandparents, and we haven't had one second alone all night. I just wanted to spend time with you, Belle. That's all. So, I brought you out here where nobody could bug us. Just you and me. Not my grandparents, or the other kids at school . . . Just us."  
  
Belle looked up at him and smiled. The same smile that always made Shawn melt a little inside. He would never admit that he was such a romantic, but he couldn't help it sometimes. Belle had those beautiful sparkly blue eyes, and that great smile. No matter how bad things were, he could always count on Belle Black to smile at him.   
  
"Thanks Shawn . . . And no matter what, even through the bad stuff that happened tonight. Being with you made it worthwhile. So, don't feel bad. I'm glad you asked me to the dance."  
  
Belle flashed that smile again, and leaned forward to place her head against Shawn's chest. He pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her. She was still wearing her Last Blast outfit, and the touch of her bare skin against his hands felt exquisite to Shawn. Soft, and warm. That's why he called her his Perfect Girl.  
  
Shawn's mother had always told him to "Seize the moment, because it might not come again." He knew this was the perfect moment for it, and he moved his hands up to lift Belle's face up and look her in eyes. He stared at her face, and took her beauty in for a moment before moving towards her. Closer and closer, until he could feel her warm breath on his face. Shawn drew in a deep breath, only moments away from knowing what her lips would feel like on his . . .   
  
"BELLE! SHAWN! ARE YOU GUYS OUT HERE?!?!"  
----- 


	3. Sittin' up in my room...

Chapter 3  
  
Chloe slowly made her way up to the door of her home. She silently prayed that Craig & Nancy would be in bed already or out for the night. She had already been through enough; she didn't want to have to deal with Nancy right now.  
  
She hesitated at the door, a light was on inside, which was expected because they wouldn't want Chloe coming home to a dark house and stumbling around in the dark. She listened for noise, conversation - the television. But, all she heard was the voices of her teenage tormentors. Ghoul Girl! Ghoul Girl! Give me an H! Give me an O! What does that spell? HO! I can't hear you! HO!  
  
She took a deep breath, and finally mad her way into the house. Craig and Nancy looked up from the living room. Nancy looked at Chloe oddly, and put the book she was reading on the couch beside her.  
  
"Chloe. You're home early. Is everything alright? Did something happen at the dance?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Nancy. I REALLY don't. Sorry." Chloe couldn't even look her in the eyes. She just turned and headed up the stairs to her bedroom in silence.  
  
Once inside her room, the first thing Chloe did was take off her beautiful blue dress and laid it on the bed. She changed into a pair of pajamas, took off all the makeup and quickly washed her hair in the sink. As she was drying her hair with a towel, she took one last long look at the dress lying on the bed. That dress had so much, and now it only stood for torment, hatred and pain. The promise of a night that was supposed to be special, but had turned into the worst night of Chloe's life. She put the towel down and picked up the dress and shoved it far into the back of her closest. Best keep it there until she can burn it and put it out of its misery.  
  
As she was closing the closet, she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"GO AWAY! I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK!"  
  
From behind the door, came a muffled male voice:  
"Chloe, it's Craig. I know you don't want to talk about it. I just want to make sure you're okay. Please let me in for just a minute, and then I'll leave you alone."  
  
Chloe stepped over to the door, and sighed heavily. She unlocked it and opened it to let her stepfather in.  
  
"Listen Chloe, I'm not going to force you to talk about things if you don't want to. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me. I care about you a lot Chloe, and I hate to see the hurt in your eyes like this. Nancy cares too. I know she shows it in funny ways, but she loves you Chloe. So do I."  
  
Chloe just nodded. She was too weak to even force a smile. "Thank you. I may take you up on that eventually. After tonight, I'm not sure I have any friends anymore."  
  
Craig sensed a break in her voice. He knew she was trying to hold back her emotions. That's our Chloe. Strong on the outside, but crying on the inside. He sensed her pain and took her in a comforting embrace.   
  
"It's alright, Chloe. You haven't lost me."  
  
Not yet. She thought. Just wait until Nancy find out about those pictures, she'll probably get rid of me again.   
  
Despite the thoughts in her head, Chloe looked up and Craig and somehow managed a weak half-smile. "Thanks, Craig."   
  
"Anytime..." He smiled back at her, and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "I'll leave you alone now. If you need me, you know where I am."   
  
Chloe nodded, and watched as Craig backed out the door silently. She walked over to the bed and laid down, making sure to turn over the picture of her and Phillip together at Bo & Hope's wedding. She'd just trash it tomorrow, but for now she was too drained to even think about it. She didn't know if she'd be able to sleep tonight, but maybe if she laid here and closed her eyes - she'd be able to think about something else besides Phillip Kiriakis.  
  
Not likely. Not likely at all. She rolled over and curled herself tightly under her covers. Praying into the darkness that tomorrow she would wake up and find out that tonight was just a terrible nightmare.  
----------------------- 


	4. Phil MUST Chill...

Chapter 4  
  
The rest of the ride home from the school, Phillip didn't say much at all. Nicole knew when it was time to keep her big mouth shut, and this was definitely one of those times. After watching the pain in Phillip's eyes when he told her that it was all over between him and Chloe, she knew it was best not to push it any further. Victor had his way, and that's all that was important. But, she couldn't shake the pain written all over Chloe's face tonight. She didn't know if the whole thing was a set up, or if Chloe had really posed for those photos. But, it didn't matter. Either way, Nicole felt sorry for the girl. She knew exactly how it felt to be degraded and demeaned for someone's horny pleasures.   
  
But, that was in the past. Nicole shook off her own memories of what her father had forced her into, and pulled the car into the driveway at the new, improved Kiriakis home.  
  
Without a word, Phillip got out of the car and marched into the house. He didn't get more than 4 steps up the stairway, when he heard his father's voice.  
  
"Phillip. Get down here. Don't go upstairs yet."  
  
Phillip groaned quietly and turned back around and headed towards his father in the living room.  
  
"Yeah, Dad. What?"  
  
"I just want to ask how the dance went, son. That's all."  
  
"And, I just don't want to talk about it. How's that?"  
  
"Why, what's wrong Phillip?"  
  
"Listen, dad, all you need to know is that you got your wish. Chloe is no longer a part of my life, and she never will be again. You and Brady succeeded in your little plan to keep us apart. Congratulations."  
  
Victor threw his young son a look of surprise, "Phillip. I'm shocked at you. Listen, I've always been truthful about my disapproval of your relationship with Chloe Lane. I will admit that I tried to get Brady to steer you away from her. But, whatever happened tonight that made you feel this way, I had nothing to do with. I assure you."  
  
"Right. I'm supposed to believe that."  
  
"I'm your father, and I love you. I've never had anything but the best intentions for you. I may have wanted you away from Chloe, but never would I cause my child the pain that I seen in your face right now."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. It doesn't matter, it's over, and I'm going upstairs. No more talking tonight."  
  
Phillip turned quickly and headed up the stairs slamming the door to his room. He leaned against the closed door, and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. It's over, Phil. No more thinking about her. Put her out of your head. She's not worth it. She's a no-good tramp, and you should have known better. At least you can see that now, and so can everyone else. Chloe Lane is finished at that school forever. Nobody wants to associate with a whore like that.   
----------  



	5. Shelle...Interrupted.

Chapter 5   
  
[Long chapter, I think. I know some people might not be so nice to Mimi, but I had to take into consideration that when you've been best friends with someone your ENTIRE life, you're more likely to be nicer to them. At least, that's how I am with my best friend that I've known forever. She's easier to fix than other people.]  
  
quick replay of the last Shelle scene  
  
Shawn's mother had always told him to "Seize the moment, because it might not come again." He knew this was the perfect moment for it, and he moved his hands up to lift Belle's face up and look her in eyes. He stared at her face, and took her beauty in for a moment before moving towards her. Closer and closer, until he could feel her warm breath on his face. Shawn drew in a deep breath, only moments away from knowing what her lips would feel like on his . . .   
  
"BELLE! SHAWN! ARE YOU GUYS OUT HERE?!?!"  
  
Belle and Shawn jerked away from each other with a start. Their 'first kiss' would have to wait, apparently. Shawn grabbed Belle's hand as they turned the corner to see Mimi standing outside the pub looking around nervously. Mimi noticed them turning the corner, and they all came face to face. They stood silent for a few awkward moments, until Belle spoke up.  
  
"Mimi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well...I was...uhm. Your dad told me you were here, and so I came. And, now I'm here. So, uhm... Belle, we really need to talk now. Shawn too."  
  
"You're right, Meems. We definitely need to talk. Shawn and I have been wondering something."  
  
Mimi's eyes shifted nervously between her two friends. "Yeah, I figured. That's why I came here. I wanted to tell you myself, before you had a chance to accuse me."  
  
"Go ahead, talk. We're all ears, Mimi." Shawn interjected.  
  
"Uhm. Alright. Okay. You guys just have to listen for a minute, don't interrupt me until I'm finished. I just want it all out now."  
  
Shawn and Belle nodded their agreement and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"Okay. Here's the thing. I don't know why it all started. I guess, I've just hated Chloe from the beginning. I don't know why. I was . . . I was jealous. I hate saying that out loud, but I guess it's true. Chloe has everything that I couldn't have. She was beautiful and smart and talented. She was dating the most popular guy in school, and more than that, I feel like she stole you guys away from me. You two were the ONLY true friends I've ever had, and Chloe took you from me. I screwed up. I listened to Jan. She pretended like she had my best interests at heart, and I was stupid enough to believe that. I should know better, Jan doesn't care about anything but herself. She told me that I had to get revenge against Chloe for taking everything from me. I shouldn't have done it. I even tried to stop it, but it was too late. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I ruined everything for everyone. So, yeah, that's it. I was half of the team behind what happened tonight. But, I didn't want to go through with it. I really didn't. I'm so sorry."  
  
Mimi broke off her sentences, and buried her face in her hands and began softly crying. Belle stood there, bit her lip and tried to comprehend all that her friend had just told her.   
  
"Mimi," she began, "You're wrong about something there. Chloe didn't take us away from you. YOU did. You hated Chloe so much, that you couldn't bear to give a little and share us with her. You know, Mimi, it is possible for us to be friends with Chloe and you at the same time. I just . . . I can't believe this Mimi. You're not the same person that I grew up with. I knew it was you as soon as I saw that slide, but part of me was holding out hope that I was wrong. I wish I was."  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement, "She's right, Mimi. I don't know what happened to you. You were homeless and some people gave you flack for that, but Belle and I - we've never treated you differently. Ever. I can't understand why you, of all people, can't be more accepting of people who are different. And besides, Mimi, it's not really us who you owe an apology. It's Chloe. You've humiliated her. You've destroyed her life, and she's never going to be the same because of it. Glue in your hair, rat in the locker - that's completely different than putting illegal naked pictures of somebody on the computer."  
  
Mimi's sobs deepened as she listened to Belle and Shawn. Shawn's words also made a new realization spread over her tear-stained face.  
  
"Oh God. I'm going to go to jail for kiddie porn too . . . I didn't even think of that. Belle, Shawn, I know you don't believe me but I wish I could take it all back. I wish all of this would go away. I've never liked Chloe, but now I know that nobody deserves this."  
  
Belle grabbed Mimi's hand and spoke again, "No, Mimi. I do believe you. I know that no matter what you've done, deep down somewhere inside there is the Mimi that I know and love. The Mimi who is kind, caring, funny, happy and would NEVER cause someone this kind of pain."  
  
Mimi squeezed Belle's hand briefly, then let go of it. "I don't know Belle. I wish I could tell you that she is, but I don't even know what it feels like to be that Mimi anymore. I really lost control. I lost myself. I know that you guys can never forgive me for what I've done, and I don't expect you to either. I just want to hold on to some kind of hope that maybe we can be friends again someday. It probably won't happen, but no matter what, I still love the both of you, and I will always be grateful for having you as my friends for 16 years."  
  
Shawn replied, "Mimi, don't say that. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, or that things will ever be the way they were. But, if you find the old Mimi again, let us know."  
  
Belle continued, "But for now, you need to start making amends. You need to forgive yourself, and you need to make it up to Chloe and Philip and everyone else that has been hurt by you and Jan. Things aren't going to be easy, Meems, but Mr. Woods is right. We need to stop the hate. You can't hate people who are different, and you can't hate yourself either."  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement. "I know. You guys are right. I just don't know how I'm going to do it. But, I'll do anything to fix this. Anything. I can't lose the only friends I have ever had. It's too important to me to have you guys in my life."  
  
Belle gave Mimi a quick smile and impulsively hugged her. "Don't get me wrong, I'm angry with you. Really really angry. And, I can't forgive you or forget about this yet. But, no matter what, you are my Meems and you're special to me always. I'm always here for you Mimi, so if you need me, just call. But, you need to fix this on your own. No interference."  
  
Belle let go of Mimi, and Shawn reached one arm around Mimi's shoulder and squeezed her tight. "Same here, Mimi. I'm always here, and I'll always care what happens to you. Okay?"  
  
Mimi smiled at both of them, "Thanks guys. I really needed to hear that now. Now I just have to fix things. I screwed them up, so I gotta be the one to fix it. Thanks for everything. And, by the way, I'm sorry for ruining your date."  
  
Shawn grinned at her, "Nahhh, it's not ruined. It's just…on hold."  
  
"Alright, I gotta go home or my mom will freak out. Besides, I need sleep so I can wake up fresh and fix this hole I've gotten into."  
  
"'Night Mimi. Take care." Belle spoke back, as she and Shawn waved Mimi off.  
  
Shawn and Belle turned around, clasped hands again and walked back into the pub. Once inside, Shawn turned around to face Belle and looked into her eyes.  
  
"So, hmm, what about that on hold date? Think we'll ever finish it."  
  
Belle just smirked back at him, "I don't know, Shawn. I mean, nobody got to be King & Queen this year. The dance ended early. I'd say we'd have to try this again sometime, because it's incomplete."  
  
"Oh yeah? You thought you were going to be Queen or something? My, my, my, aren't we getting all high and mighty in our little gold pants. You should be ashamed of that ego, Belle Black. I thought your parents taught you to be more humble than that."  
"Very funny, Shawn Brady. Now, go get me a milkshake while we wait for my Dad to pick me up."  
  
"Egotistical AND bossy. Somebody remind me why I took you to the dance."  
  
Belle just grinned and raised one eyebrow at him, "Hey. Don't get funny with me...Besides, you can have a milkshake too."  
  
Shawn gasped in mock amazement, "Oh, thank you, your Highness! I am in awe of your glory, Queen B. Let me go retrieve your royal milkshake now." Shawn did a mock bow, and reached for her hand to give it a little kiss before jetting off for two of those famous Brady Pub milkshakes.  
  
Belle watched him go before sitting down in their booth. Smiling at him behind his back, she recalled those moments before Mimi showed up. I wonder if he'll ever get the nerve to kiss me again. We were so close that time. I guess it will have to wait for another night though. The moment has passed. Hopefully, it won't wait for too long.   
  
To be continued.  
Will Belle and Shawn EVER kiss? And if they do, will Shawn remember the breath spray and will Belle remember the Chapstick? Time will only tell. Tune in later.  



	6. Belle, the quicker fixer-upper

Chapter 6  
  
John unlocked the door to the penthouse, and Belle stepped in closing it behind them.  
  
"Hey Dad, is Brady home? I wanna talk to him."  
  
"Yeah, Belle. He's in his room. I think he's still up, he probably wants to talk to you too, sweetie."  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna get changed and go bug him. Thanks for the ride, Daddy."  
  
John leaned over and kissed his baby girl on the forehead, "No problem, Izzy. I just wish that tonight had been better for you and your friends."  
  
"Everything will be fine, eventually. I know it will. But, it wasn't all bad. It was fun until . . . . well, you were there. You know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Now hurry upstairs, and don't stay up too late."  
  
"Alright. 'Night Daddy!"  
  
Belle bounded upstairs and into her room. She quickly changed out of her dancing clothes into a pair of pink pajamas, and washed her makeup off. Just a few minutes later, she softly knocked on the door to her brother's room.  
  
"Who is it?" Brady called from beyond the door.  
  
"It's me, Brady."  
  
Brady stood up and opened the door to let his little sister in. "Hey Belle..."  
  
"Brady...."  
  
"Belle....You know that I had nothing to do with the slideshow, right? I could never do something like that."   
  
"Of course, Brady. I know you better than that. I never had any doubts. As much as you two fight, I know that you care about Chloe too much to do that to her."  
  
Brady nodded in silent agreement. "I do care about Chloe. She's a lot like me, sometimes. I hated seeing her hurt so much."  
  
"Me too, Brady. Chloe is one of my best friends, and I can only imagine what that must have felt like."  
  
"And…to top it all off, Chloe probably thinks I betrayed her now. I hope she'll figure out it wasn't me."  
  
"Don't worry. She won't have to. We got a full confession out of Mimi tonight. Her and Jan planned the whole thing. Mimi feels like dirt right now, but she's going to do everything she can to make it up to Chloe. She says she didn't want to go through with it, but Jan pushed her into it."  
  
Brady pounded his fist against the dresser in anger. "DAMNIT! I KNEW IT. I tried to stop it, that's why I was at the slide projector in the first place. I KNEW it was those two little witches. I can believe that Jan would do something like that, but Mimi? She's really screwed up big time now."  
  
"I know. And she knows it too. You should have seen her Brady, she's not herself anymore. But, she knows what she's done and she's ready to change and fix it all. I don't things will ever be completely healed, but at least she wants to try."  
  
"Yeah, well, I wonder how Chloe feels about that. I'm worried about her state of mind right now, more than Mimi's."  
  
Belle smacked her forehead in realization. "OH GOD. I'm such a terrible friend. I'm not even thinking straight. Tonight has been so chaotic. I should have gone right to Chloe. I was just too much in shock to think."  
  
Brady nodded. "It's okay, Belle. I'm sure she isn't quite ready to have people pouncing all over her making sure she's okay. Chloe is more of a loner type, wants to keep it all in as long as possible."  
  
"Well, I'm going to call her right now anyway. Just to let her know that Shawn and I are still her friends, and will always be here for her."  
  
"Tell her it wasn't me. Tell her I'm sorry, please. She might not believe me, but she'll listen to you."  
  
"No problem, Brady. I'll take care of it."  
  
Belle gave her brother a quick hug, and headed back into her own bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and hesitantly picked up the phone. She tapped the speed dial button for the Wesley home and waited for it to ring, hoping that she wouldn't wake anyone up.  
  
Chloe jumped at the sound of the phone ringing, and even though she didn't want to talk to anyone, she instinctively grabbed for it. Force of habit, Lane. Force of habit. She thought.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Chloe . . . did I wake you up?"  
  
"Belle? Uhm, no. I can't sleep anyway. "  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't go running after you, and I haven't called sooner. I was just shocked. "  
  
"It's okay, Belle. I needed my space anyway. I think better alone."  
  
"Chloe, I just called to see how you were, and let you know that I'm here for you no matter what. Okay?"  
  
"Thanks Belle....but I'm not really in the mood to talk about it. Come over tomorrow morning, and we'll talk then."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. 10 a.m., okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. And, Chloe - one more thing - Brady had nothing to do with those slides. I swear it. He didn't think you'd believe it coming out of his mouth, but he knew that you would believe me."  
  
"Yeah, Belle, I know. I mean, I thought he had betrayed me at first, but deep down I know that Brady couldn't do that to me. Hurting one of your friends is like hurting you too. Brady loves you too much to hurt you."  
  
"Chloe, Brady cares about you too. It's not just for my sake."  
  
"Okay, Belle. I believe you. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"  
  
"Okay. Good night Chloe, get some rest."  
  
"Thanks, Good night Belle."  
  
Belle hung up the phone and took a glance at the framed pictures on her bedside table. All much happier times then - her, Shawn and Mimi at last year's dance...Phillip, Chloe, Shawn and her hanging out at Dot.Com. Then there was one of her favorites, a picture of her and Mimi at 9 years old. Mimi is smiling at the camera with one arm wrapped around Belle, and Belle is looking off to the side and laughing at something silly that Shawn was doing out of the picture. Belle had always loved that picture, but now she was afraid they would never have times like that again. They would never be as innocent as they were on that day, and now she would just have to hang on to her memories.   
------   



	7. FINALLY, A new day dawns in Salem...

Chapter 7 (FINALLY...The Morning After)  
  
[Geez, this one got long... I sure like to make these kids talk, don't I? Maybe I'm a closet Marlena-type. You must talk about your feelings, children...Talk a LOT.]  
  
Belle stood at the door of the Wesley home, waiting for someone to answer the door. She knocked again, just as it opened and Belle came face to face with Nancy Wesley.  
  
"Mrs. Wesley...Hi there. Good morning."   
  
"Good morning, Belle. Come on in."   
  
Belle stepped inside the home, and Nancy continued, "Chloe told me that you were coming and to send you upstairs when you got here. But, since you're here a little early, I wanted to talk to you for a minute."  
  
Belle nodded knowingly, "Sure, Mrs. Wesley. What do you want to know?"  
  
"I know what happened last night. Chloe didn't want to tell us, but your teacher Mr. Woods called here last night to check that she had gotten home safe. He told me what happened at the dance. He said your brother Brady may be a suspect. Is this true?"  
  
"No, not at all. I promise. I know my brother, and we've talked about it. I can promise you that he had NOTHING to do with it. He likes Chloe and wouldn't do something like that to her. He's not like other people. I know he seems like a bad boy, but deep down he cares about people."  
  
"So, do you know who did it, Belle?"  
  
"Actually...yes. " Belle hesitated, because she knew how angry Nancy could get. "Jan Spears was pretty much the mastermind of the whole thing. And, uhm, Mimi. But, Mimi really regrets being a part of it. She even tried to stop Jan from doing it."  
  
"Well, Jan Spears - I'm not surprised. I wouldn't put anything past her. But, Mimi Lockhart? I know that her and Chloe have never gotten along, but I didn't think she would stoop this low. Not after we took her and her family into our home. I can't believe her." Nancy wrung her hands in frustration, and shook her head. "I'll make them pay for this. Nobody hurts Chloe and just gets away with it."  
  
Belle bit her lip nervously, "You're not going to put Mimi in jail, are you?"  
  
Nancy sighed, "Well, that's not really up to me. It's up to the Salem PD. I am going to contact Mickey Horton though. No matter how sorry she is, Belle, Mimi deserves to get punished. Jan too."  
  
Belle half-nodded in agreement, "I know that Mimi is ready for whatever punishment comes her way. She knows she has to deal with her mistakes now. She feels like she deserves whatever happens to her."  
  
"Alright, Belle. Thanks for all your help, and it really means a lot to me the way that you've been friends with Chloe. She needs you now, and I need to go make some phone calls. Go ahead upstairs."  
  
Nancy motioned for Belle to go upstairs, and Belle gave her a quick smile before heading upstairs towards Chloe's room. She knocked softly on the door and waited for Chloe to answer.  
  
"Come on in, Belle."  
  
Belle opened the door slowly and found Chloe resting on her bed writing in her journal.  
  
"Hey....Chloe. How ya holding up?"  
  
Chloe closed the book, and sat up.  
  
"Well, I've had better days. That's for sure. But, you know me. Nothing gets to ol' Chloe Lane. Chloe is strong, and tough, and cold and emotionless."  
  
"Chloeeeeee . . . I know that's not true. Far from it, in fact. I know you play the tough act so well, but that's not always the real Chloe. You can't handle everything by yourself, sometimes you need to let it out Chloe. And, that's what I'm here for. Here to listen."  
  
"So, you still want to be friends with Ghoul Girl?"  
  
"Chloe, don't ever call yourself that again. Ever. And of course I'm your friend. I always will be. I know that what happened tonight wasn't your own doing. So don't be silly. I'm your friend, and you can't get rid of me. I'm like a disease. Trust me, Chloe, people have tried to invent a cure for this funny feeling called Belle, and they just can't seem to shake it."  
  
Chloe flashed a big smile at Belle. "Thanks Belle. You have no idea how much that means to me."  
  
Belle sat down on the bed next to her friend and threw an arm around her, "No, I think I do have an idea. Your friendship means as much to me, Chloe. That's why I'm here."  
"Well, I'm glad to hear it...At least I have one friend left."  
  
Belle shook her head in disagreement, "No way, Chloe. It's not just me. Shawn is totally in agreement with me. And, Brady - well he wanted to run over here last night, but decided it might not be for the best because you might be mad at him. There are a lot more people who care about you than you think. Nancy & Craig love you Chloe. My parents and Shawn parents both care about you too. My dad and Hope were so worried about you after what happened last night."  
  
"Yeah, well I guess we can forget about double dates now. No more Phillip & Chloe. I guess it's for the best."  
  
Belle wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion, "Is that how you really feel Chloe? Is it over for good?"  
  
Chloe just shrugged and looked down at her feet, "I don't know Belle, but I guess so. Phillip will never believe that I didn't pose for those pictures. And, even if he does - maybe it doesn't matter. Maybe I don't want him back."  
  
"You don't want him? I thought you two were in love."  
  
"Were. Now, I just don't know. I can't help but feeling that if Phillip really loved me the way he said he did, that he would have known those pictures weren't something I did willingly. That I didn't plan it all. But, he didn't. He never gave me a chance to explain, he just believed what he saw without even having doubts about it. I thought he would know me better than that, Belle. I guess I was wrong about him."  
  
Belle sighed deeply, "I know, Chloe. I can't even make excuses for him either. He just needs to wake up and realize that not everything is about HIM all the time."  
  
"I wish he would. I do care about him, Belle. I just don't know if I want to be with him anymore."  
  
Belle nodded understandingly, "God, Chloe. This is just awful. Shawn is planning on talking to Phillip today, maybe he'll be able to convince him of what the truth is."  
  
"You mean, that Jan and Mimi set the entire thing up. The video camera, the slide show, the website. Everything."  
  
"So, you know?"  
  
"Well, yeah. As soon as I ruled Brady out as the prime suspect, it was pretty clear to me. And, I understand why they did it."  
  
Belle looked on in shock, "You do?"  
  
Chloe nodded, "Oh yeah. Well, Jan just enjoys causing pain to others for her own little twisted reasons. Mimi - I understand Mimi a lot better than she might think. I've tried to be friends with her, and I eventually realized that Mimi's problem isn't with me. It's with her. She's so insecure, that she couldn't stand it that I could just come in and be friends with you, Shawn and Phillip - even though I was 'Ghoul Girl'. It's jealousy, which stems from Mimi's own lack of self esteem."  
  
"Wow. Chloe. You hit that on the head. Have you been listening to your Mom's radio show or something?"  
  
Chloe just laughed, "Nahhh. It was pretty obvious. Don't you think? I don't know why Mimi hates herself so much, she's got a lot going for her."  
  
"Wow, I can't believe you just complimented the person who destroyed your life last night."  
  
"Me either, but I really feel like Mimi's actions had more to do with her own problems, and not me. I'm not ready to forgive and forget or anything, and I may never be, but deep down I really do hope that she gets the help she needs."  
  
Belle nodded, "Me too. I love Mimi. I just hope your mom's lawyer doesn't go too harshly on her."  
  
"Mimi doesn't need jail, she needs a psychiatrist."  
  
"Right, exactly. Listen, I gotta go meet my Mom for lunch. If you need me for anything, just call me, okay?"  
  
"Thanks again, Belle. I think I'm just going to enjoy some quiet reflection time locked up in my little tower here. Oh, and tell Brady that I know he's innocent, if he wants to talk to me - he knows where I am."  
  
Belle smiled at that, and gave her friend a big hug. "Will do. I'm glad you're going to be okay, Chloe. I'll call you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'll be here. Bye Belle."  
  
Belle smiled one more time, and left the room. As she left the Wesley house, she couldn't help but wonder if Shawn was talking to Phillip yet. If Shawn can get a word in edgewise, that is. Phillip doesn't listen to anyone when he's angry. I hope he cooled off overnight.  



	8. Confucius Shawn say, Let Your Conscience...

Chapter 8  
  
Shawn stood at the phone in his kitchen, and just stared. He knew he couldn't wait any longer, even though he had put it off all morning. He had made a promise to Belle that he would straighten Phillip out. Or at least attempt to. That boy's head was as hard as a rock sometimes.   
  
"It's now or never, Shawn Brady." He muttered underneath his breath.  
  
Shawn picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Kiriakis house. Surprisingly, Nicole and not Henderson, picked it up after two rings.  
  
"Kiriakis residence..."  
  
"Nicole?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm…. Who is this?"  
  
"Oh. It's Shawn Brady... Is Phil around?"  
  
"Nope, sorry Shawn. He said he was going out to play basketball a little bit ago. And that's all he said."  
  
"Okay, uhm, thanks Nicole...I know where to find him..."  
  
"Shawn...hold on a sec. I have to know. Brady Black didn't set that slideshow up, did he?"  
  
"No, Brady had nothing to do with it. Chloe didn't even pose for those pictures. It was all a set-up. Jan Spears and Mimi Lockhart did it to get back at Chloe, for... Well, for being Chloe."  
  
"Geez. I didn't know that being yourself was a crime all of a sudden. Wait, is that the same Mimi that went to Paris for the coronation?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Nicole grinned slyly, "Wow, I didn't know she had it in her."  
  
"Neither did I. Anyway, thanks Nicole, I'm gonna see if I can catch up with Phillip at the courts."  
  
"No problem. Later."  
  
Nicole hung up the phone and continued grinning, Wow, even meek little Mimi has a naughty streak. There must be something in the Salem water.  
  
*****  
Shawn spotted Phillip immediately. He wasn't hard to miss seeing as he was the only one playing basketball at lunchtime on a Saturday.  
  
"Hey! Kiriakis!"  
  
Phillip stopped dribbling the ball, and turned around to face Shawn.  
  
"Shawn...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I called your house, Nicole said you were out playing basketball. Here I am."  
  
"Okaaaay, more specifically. Why are you here? Come to laugh at me like everyone else?"  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes at him. "No, of course not. You're my friend, heck, you're family, Phillip. I came here to talk to you. That's all."  
  
"Alright, talk."  
  
"Phillip. You have to know that Chloe had nothing to do with what happened last night."  
  
Phillip looked at him with a skeptical glance, "Yeah right. And how should I *know* that she didn't? I was just her ticket to popularity, man. That's all. She never loved me."  
  
"Geez, Phillip. You are so dense. I can't believe you. You claim to love Chloe, and yet you didn't have enough trust in her to know that she would NEVER pose for naked pictures, or sell them on the internet. God, Phillip, Chloe would never want to hurt you. "  
  
"No way, Shawn. Forget it. I thought I loved her, but I was wrong. She never loved me. She couldn't even say the words, so she must not have loved me after all. She used me."  
  
Shawn sighed deeply, "Phillip. I know you're hurting right now, but you have to open up your eyes. You are so wrapped up in yourself and how YOU look that you can't even see how hurt other people are. How can you care for Chloe, when all you care about is what people think about YOU? Chloe is hurting right now too, but you only care about how it affects you. Stop acting like a spoiled selfish little rich-boy."  
  
"Shut up, Shawn. I'm not buying any of it."  
  
"Fine, Phillip. But, let me tell you a few things because I can tell that you're too blind to see them for yourself. Chloe had NOTHING to do with those pictures or the slides. Brady & Victor had nothing to do with it either. Mimi confessed to everything. Jan planned it and Mimi helped. Just so they could humiliate Chloe and make sure that the two of you broke up. They set up a camera in the Girl's Locker Room to get the video, the website, the whole thing. And knowing Chloe's mom, they're probably going to go to jail for it too. You've really made a bad judgement, Phil. Chloe never did anything to hurt you, but you automatically assumed that she had."  
  
Phillip was stunned into silence. He had to lean one hand against the bench to keep from toppling to the floor. The shame of what he had put Chloe through last night had hit him like a brick.  
  
"Oh God. Shawn. I can't believe it. I...I've been such an idiot. I've lost Chloe, and I'm not going to get her back. Ever."  
  
Shawn nodded and looked at Phillip with pity, "No, you probably won't. I don't know, Phillip. No matter what, you have to apologize to her. The way you treated her was wrong. Nobody deserves that."  
  
"She's the best thing that ever happened to me, Shawn, and I just threw it away. She'll never forgive me for it. And, I don't even deserve her forgiveness. I don't deserve her."  
  
Shawn stood in silent agreement.  
  
"Shawn, I'm sorry for the way I acted."  
  
"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Chloe."  
  
Phillip nodded, "I'm going to. I just hope she'll let me talk to her. And, Shawn - thanks for being here to keep my head on straight for me."  
  
Shawn put a friendly hand on Phillip's shoulder, "No problem, man. Somebody has got keep a clear head around here, because God knows the rest of you are totally insane. Just think of me, as your conscience..."  
  
Phillip and Shawn began to walk towards the parking lot, continuing their conversation.  
  
"Like Jiminy Cricket or something?"  
  
Shawn laughed, "Right, except without the hat. I look terrible in hats."  
  
"Well, it's because your head is just...so BIG."  
  
"Hey! You should talk, Kiriakis! It must run in the family, Uncle Phillip."  
  
"Ouch. Definitely ouch."  
  
The two friends laughed once more and then parted ways.   
--------  



	9. Let the Broe begin!

Chapter 9  
  
Belle and Marlena walked into the penthouse following their lunch, and Belle's first move was to throw herself on the couch with a groan.  
  
"Wow, Mom. Thanks for the lunch, I am so full. Ugh. I can hardly move."  
  
"Isabella Black, I don't know how you do it. You eat everything on your plate, and some of mine but you can still fit into the clothes we buy you. Lucky girl."  
  
Belle sighed, "Yup. Lucky lucky lucky."  
  
"Well, Belle. I have to go to a meeting at the hospital. And, I'm glad to hear that Chloe seems to be okay. Send her my best okay?"  
  
"I will, Mom. Thanks again for lunch. I gotta call Shawn's and see if he caught up with Phillip or not."  
  
Marlena leaned over the couch and gave her youngest daughter a quick embrace and a kiss on the forehead. "Have a good day, sweetie."  
  
Marlena made her exit, and Belle just sighed and sunk even further into the soft couch while patting her full belly. She heard footsteps on the stairs behind her, and weakly turned her head to see her brother standing on the bottom step.  
  
"Braaaaaaaaady....whatcha' doin'?"  
  
"Actually, Belle. I'm looking for you."  
  
"Well, you have found me."  
  
Brady moved over to sit on the couch facing her. "Soooo...what happened at Chloe's?"  
  
"Mmmm. She knows it wasn't you, she figured it out on her own once she put some thought into it. She's knows all about Jan & Mimi. She's probably not going to get back with Phillip, cause he thought she would do something like that. And, Nancy is planning on taking 'legal action' against Jan & Mimi. Yadda yadda yadda, I think that's all for the highlight reel."  
  
"Yeah. But is she okay?"  
  
Belle sat up straight and continued, "Yes and no. She's doing better than I thought. But, I don't know who hurt her more: Jan & Mimi or Phillip. Tough call there. Chloe's really strong, Brady - it's just important that the people who care about her don't abandon her anymore."  
  
"Well. I should go talk to her, right?"  
  
"Sure. I don't think she would mind. I mean, I don't understand you two, but you seem to understand each other. Besides, she needs to know that her friends are here for her."  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna go over there then. Thanks, sis."  
  
"Not a problem, Brady. Be gentle with her, okay?"  
  
Brady got up on his crutches and grinned slyly, "Hey, 'Gentle' is my middle name."  
  
Belle laughed at the thought, "Yeah, right. Remind me to tell that to my mom."  
  
Brady chuckled, winked at his sister and made his way out the door. Belle picked up the phone on the table beside her and began dialing Shawn's house. Time to get a recap of the Phillip conversation. I hope you worked your magic on him, Shawn Brady.   
  
***  
  
Brady walked up to the door of Chloe's house, and rang the doorbell. He nervously shuffled his feet, and just moments later Craig Wesley opened the door.  
  
"Brady Black? I guess I'm surprised to see you."  
  
"I'm here to see Chloe...Is she home?"  
  
"Yes, she hasn't left the house since last night. And, she's had visitors all morning, it seems. Belle was by earlier, then a couple of her classmates - Kevin and Susan were here awhile ago."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you too. Go ahead upstairs, Brady. Her room is the second door on the left of the hallway."  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Wesley."  
  
Brady made up his way up the stairs and tapped firmly on Chloe's door.  
  
"Chlooooeeeee. Chloeeee Laaaaaane. Are yooooou in theeeeeeere?" He spoke in a sing-songy way through the door.  
  
The door opened suddenly and Brady was face to face with Chloe.  
  
"Cute, Brady. Very cute. Come on in." She motioned for him to come inside and shut the door behind them. Brady stepped in and sat down on the edge of her bed. Chloe took the chair across from him, the one that belonged to her desk.  
  
"Nice place ya got here, Lane. Very...homey."  
  
"Thanks, I think. So what do you want, Brady?"  
  
"Mmmm...world peace? Environmental awareness? To end world hunger?"  
  
"I was thinking on a smaller scale, please..."  
  
"I just wanted to check on you, Chloe. Make sure you're okay. Belle told me that I've been exonerated of all guilt, so here I am. I would've come sooner but I didn't want sharp objects thrown at me or anything. I know you have deadly aim."  
  
Chloe grinned at him, "I never miss when I throw. That's for sure."  
  
"Seriously, Chloe...I just want to talk. Y'know, without hurling insults at each other. I want to make sure that you and I are okay."  
  
"We're fine, Brady. Really."  
  
"So, you don't blame me for last night?"  
  
"No, not at all. I know the whole truth now, and I kinda figured it anyway. I know that you care about Belle too much to hurt her, or one of her friends."  
  
Brady paused and looked towards his feet, "Chloe...It's not just that. I mean, you're right; I would never hurt my sister. But, I wanted you to know that the reason Kevin thought it was me was because he saw me messing with the slideshow. I was trying to figure out what those two were up to, and stop it. But, I couldn't. I'm sorry, Chloe, I was hoping I could keep it from happening, but I failed you. And, I don't feel bad just because you're a friend of my sister. I feel bad because... because... I care about you."  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled at him. "I know, Brady, I know that."  
  
"You do? Then why did you say that stuff about me not wanting to hurt Belle?"  
  
"Because I wanted to hear it out loud. Thank you for saying it."  
  
Brady leaned forward slightly and placed his hand on top of hers, and smiled. "You're welcome, Chloe."  
  
There was a slight awkward pause, and Chloe could feel a little twinge of something pass through her body when his hand touched hers. She shook it off, and Brady quickly moved his hand, sensing her nervousness.  
  
He chuckled softly, "Well...that was different."  
  
"Yes, Brady Black, it seems that we can have a civilized conversation after all."  
  
"Well, the day is still young, Lane. And besides, I haven't even got to talking about Phillip."  
  
Chloe groaned in despair, "Do we have to? I don't know what more there is to say, Brady. I feel betrayed. I've been abandoned so many times, and I thought I could trust Phillip, but I was wrong. I thought he loved me, and trusted me, but he only assumed the worst. Not only did he dump me, he said some really terrible things to me. Nobody who really loves you could do that."  
  
Brady interjected, "...I would never do that."   
  
Chloe paused, Wait. What did that mean? Brady doesn't love me, does he? Nahhh, don't be crazy, Chloe. Use your brain, girl. You're not supposed to be thinking of Brady like that.   
  
"Braaady, what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Brady stammered, "Well....uhm....uhhh, Chloe, I just meant that....that I....I could never do something like that to a person that I love. Like, I love my sister unconditionally and she loves me the same way. I would never assume the worst about her, and it's very obvious from my past history that she never assumes the worst about me either. She knows me, and she trusts me. No matter what people accuse me of, Belle knows if it's true or not - without even having to ask me."  
  
"You're lucky, Brady. I don't know what that's like, I never have. Nobody has ever loved me like that. I thought Phillip did, but obviously, I was extremely wrong about that one."  
  
"Well, Phillip is an idiot. A complete idiot. He was a fool to treat you that way, and he doesn't deserve to love you."  
  
Chloe was taken aback, "Wow. Strong words, Brady."  
  
"Well, it's the truth. Chloe, you are a great person, and if somebody loved me the way that you loved Phillip, I would never hurt her like that. Love is too precious to throw away because you're so wrapped up in your self, that you only care about your stupid rich-boy image."  
  
"Brady.....I....I don't even know what to say. I know you're right, but I think I don't believe in love anymore. Maybe it happens for some people, but not for me. I'm just gonna be an old single lady with my 37 cats, and sit around watching soap operas all day for the rest of my adult life. Maybe love is over-rated."  
  
Brady shook his head, "Not true, Chloe. As cynical as I act, even I haven't given up on love. It can happen, you just have to be open to it when it comes around. I mean, I have to believe in love - look at my parents, they were so much in love, Chloe. And, my father loved every part of her, the good and the bad."  
  
"Yes, and look how it ended. True love always ends tragically, Brady."  
  
"I don't see it that way. Don't get me wrong, I wish every day that I could have my mother here with me. But, I know that God had other plans for her. And, the love that my parents shared has never ended. My father always told me, that no matter what his love for my mom would always live on in me. I am a constant reminder, 24-7, of a great love story. So, Chloe - never give up on it. Someday the right person will come along for you. Someone who will believe in you, always trust you and never give up on your without a fight."  
  
Chloe smiled slightly, "Wow, Brady. When did you get so wise and all-knowing?"  
  
Brady chuckled softly, "Somebody once told me that I got it from my mom."  
  
"Well, then she was a pretty wonderful person."  
  
Brady smiled back at her, and nodded. Impulsively, Chloe leaned forward and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Brady...thank you. I mean it, thank you for everything."  
  
"Anytime, Chloe Lane...anytime." Brady leaned into her embrace, and could feel a mixture of Chloe's face and hair pressed against the side of his face. The feeling of her body close to his was intoxicating. Geez, Brady. Get over it. Why do you let this girl get to you like that?   
  
Brady held the embrace for a moment longer, until Chloe leaned out of it, her face only centimeters away from his.   
  
"Brady....I...." she whispered softly.  
  
He knew this was not a good idea, that it was the wrong moment. But, seeing her beautiful blue eyes, feeling her warm breath on his face and having her so close to him was too much for Brady to handle. He didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence before he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He was afraid she would break away from him in disgust, but she just leaned further into it. Brady felt the electricity fly through his body, and he could sense that Chloe was feeling the same thing. The kiss between them began to intensify until Chloe suddenly broke it off and jumped back into her chair.  
  
"Brady. Brady. This is wrong. Really really wrong."  
  
Brady sat up and covered his face with one hand. "Oh God, Chloe. I am sorry. I am so so sorry. I didn't mean..."  
  
"You didn't mean to kiss me?"  
  
"Yes. I mean, no. I mean...Chloe, I don't know what came over me. I did want to kiss you. Actually, I've wanted to kiss you for a while now... Oh God, I can't believe I just said that out loud. Geez."  
  
"Brady. It's okay. I'm not mad... but this isn't the right time for it. I can't just go around kissing people."  
  
Brady nodded in agreement, "I know. It was wrong. I know that you have to deal with your feelings for Phillip first. I just, I guess I was kinda impulsive all of a sudden. Chloe, I know that you feel it too. Whatever unexplainable chemistry you and I have together. It's there for you too, isn't it?"  
  
Chloe nodded and looked downward. "Yes, it is. I guess it has been there for a while too... I've felt some strange draw towards you for a long time now, but I love Phillip. Or used to. I don't know. I'm kinda confused about that now."  
  
"So, you're not mad at me for kissing you, then?"  
  
"No, Brady. Not at all. It was probably a long time coming, right? I just, I really need to sort out things with Phillip and me. Before I can even think of what that kiss just now meant, I need to have some sort of closure on the Kiriakis period of my life."  
  
"I totally understand, Chloe. Take all the time you need. We're still friends, right? I want to make sure you know that I'm here for you when you need me. Always."  
  
"Of course we're friends, Brady. I need all of the friends I can get. So, I'm not counting you out anytime soon."  
  
"Good, at least I didn't screw that up. Okay, I'm gonna go now, and leave you alone with your...uhh...closure."  
  
"Okay, and Brady - thanks again for being there."  
  
Brady smiled and stood up to leave. He hesitated a moment, made a motion to give Chloe another hug, but thought twice and backed away.  
  
"Right. I'm just gonna go, and NOT touch you on my way out then."  
  
Chloe laughed at him, and Brady made a hasty exist. He flew down the stairs as fast as his crutches could carry him, hoping that Craig & Nancy Wesley wouldn't read his face on the way out. A face that had clearly been upstairs attempting to violate their daughter.  
  
Brady reached the car without any Wesley interference, and breathed a sigh of relief. Good going, Brady. Nice job. Give Chloe even more to be confused about right now. Smooth move, kid.   
-------------  



	10. Ahhh, Phloe Schmoe...Whatever.

Chapter 10  
  
Chloe had decided she had enough of being cooped up in her room, and had decided to step outside for some fresh air. She was now sitting on the porch steps enjoying a beautiful summer day. Of course, what happened with Brady upstairs had definitely increased her need for some fresh air. Yeah, what was that? she thought. Brady kissed me, plain and simple. Okay, not that simple. Admit it, Chloe, you enjoyed it. And that just complicated things even further, didn't it? I'm not ready for another relationship right now, I can't even get closure on the one I was in less than 24 hours ago. Tooooo soon.  
  
Chloe sighed, closed her eyes, and let the soft cool breeze hit her face. She then heard a noise, almost a whisper carried to her from the wind.  
  
"Chloe...I'm so sorry."  
  
Chloe opened her eyes and saw Phillip standing in her front yard. She immediately stood up and crossed her arms.  
  
"Phillip. Go away...I'm not really in the mood to hear again what a slut I am, or how you regret ever going out with me. Oh wait, and while you're here maybe you can tell me that you don't love me anymore. That would be just great."  
  
"Chloe...wait. I just...I want to apologize."  
  
"Right, I bet."  
  
"Chloe, please, I'm begging you. Hear me out."  
  
"Fine. Go ahead. I'm standing right here."  
  
"Chloe...I'm sorry. I know that saying that isn't going to cut it. I don't expect you to forgive me either. I don't deserve your forgiveness after what I've done."  
  
Chloe paused and pursed her lips together, "Alright, and what made you come to this realization?"  
  
"Shawn. He told me that it was Jan & Mimi. He told me the whole story. God, Chloe, I've been such a jerk. I should have known better. I should have trusted your love, and I didn't. I know that I've hurt you in every possible way, and I'll never forgive myself for that."  
  
Chloe stood there stonefaced for a moment and finally nodded in agreement. "Good. I'm glad you feel that way, Phillip. I hope it hurts."  
  
Chloe stepped closer to him and noticed that there were a few tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Chloe..."  
  
"No, Phillip. Listen, what I just said. I didn't mean it for the sake of being cruel. I just think it's time that you understand what the rest of us feel like when we hurt. You've spent so much time being wrapped up in yourself, that you haven't bothered to pay attention to the pain that other people are having. And, not just me. What about your mom? You're so busy protecting your own image, you don't realize how much pain she might be in too."  
  
"You don't know how right you are, Chloe. And, I am hurting now. But, I know that I deserve to feel this way. I threw you away, and tossed you aside. You were the best thing I"ve ever had in my life, and I was too blind to protect what we had. I'm going to try and change, because I know that I have to. If I don't wake up and pay attention, I'm going to spend the rest of my life alone."  
  
"Well, at least you're beginning to see the light."   
  
Chloe leaned forward and wiped the tears off of his cheek for him. At her touch, Phillip reached up and clasped her hand in his.  
  
"Chloe...where does this leave us now?"  
  
Chloe squeezed his hand and brought it to the side of them.  
  
"I don't know, Phillip. I accept your apology, but I don't forgive you. There's a difference. Give me time. Maybe we can still be friends after all."  
  
"Just friends?"  
  
Chloe nodded, "Yeah. I do still love you, Phillip. I always will too. But, I think that part of my life is over. I need closure now. Even though two people love each other...sometimes it's not enough to just love each other. I don't think we can fix what's happened enough. We're just not meant to be, Phillip. Two people who have a future need to trust each other, and I don't see us repairing that. I'm sorry. I just can't be with you like that again."  
  
"I understand. I do. You need to find someone who can love you the way that you need. It's not me, I can accept that, I guess. I don't deserve to have you anyway. "  
  
Chloe gave a slight smile, "Wow. Phillip. I stand here looking at you, and I can't believe how much you have matured in 24 hours. Keep it up, okay?"  
  
"Thanks Chloe. Thanks for listening."  
  
Chloe leaned forward and took the intiative to take Phillip in her arms and hug him tightly. Phillip quietly whispered into her hair, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
Chloe just whispered back, "Thank you..."  
  
They broke off the embrace and Phillip smiled and turned away, hoping that maybe now they could begin to heal. He would move on, he was a Kiriakis after all.  
------- 


	11. Girls Night In...

Chapter 11  
  
[I've been watching two days of shows now, and it's quite obvious that they're going to drag out this whole Phillip/Brady/Chloe crap for quite awhile. Just think of my fic as the "quick and easy" way out of the whole mess. Just the way I want it. Now back to the story...]  
  
(Exactly one week after the dance...)  
  
Chloe stood outside the Black penthouse, and rang the doorbell. She hoped Belle came to the door soon, because the bag she was carrying was extremely heavy. Who knew that some pajamas, a change of clothes and her other extras could weigh her down like a pack mule?   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Belle finally opened the door.  
  
"Ooh. Chloe. I'm sorry I made you wait. I was on the phone with Shawn upstairs and I didn't even hear the doorbell."  
  
"It's alright, Belle. I just thought my backpack was going to drive me into the hallway floor out here..." Chloe heaved her backpack off her shoulders with a groan and placed it near the stairs.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're here...thanks for coming over."  
  
"Believe me, I'm glad to be here. Nancy & Craig have been really great this week and all, they've almost been TOO great. Them coddling me and taking care of me gets annoying after awhile."  
  
Belle nodded knowingly, "I think I know what you mean. When I was in my accident, I couldn't have even a second alone. Between Mom, Dad, Brady and Shawn - I think I spent a whole month being waited on. Sweet, but annoying. Come on, let's take your stuff upstairs."  
  
The two girls headed upstairs and into Belle's room. Chloe threw her bag down again, and sat down to rest on the edge of Belle's bed.  
  
"Soooo, Belle Black...how was that phone conversation with Shawn Brady that you were ignoring me for?"  
  
Belle chuckled softly, "Fine. As always...waiting to...get a second date, but fine."  
  
"You mean he hasn't asked you on another date yet?"  
  
"Nope. Not yet. I mean, I understand. He's been busy this week, and so I have I. I've been volunteering at the hospital again, and he's been helping his mom take care of JT, so he hasn't had the time."  
  
"So, instead of being out on a date with the wonderful Mr. Brady tonight, you're here with poor little Chloe."  
  
Belle shook her head in disagreement, "Nooooo...I'm here with you, because I want to spend time with you. That's it. Besides, Shawn had other plans tonight anyway...He's at Phillips."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And, I probably shouldn't talk about that, right?"  
  
"Whatever. It doesn't matter, Belle. I mean, he made his apology and now it's time for me to move on. Deep down, he's a good person, so I'm glad that Shawn is there for him."  
  
Belle nodded knowingly, "Yeah, well, somebody has to be there to keep him in line. You know how Phillip is, he's not always clearheaded and since nobody else seems to be there for him in his family, Shawn has been there for him all week."  
  
Chloe smiled slightly, "Well, good. I may not want to be near Phillip right now, but that doesn't mean I don't want what's best for him."  
  
"Yeah, well, he wants the same for you too, Chloe. That's what Shawn told me anyway. He says that Phillip knows that you deserve better than what he gave you."  
  
Chloe thoughtfully nodded, and decided to change the subject. "So, anyway. Speaking of dates with Shawn...I know the first one didn't go quite as planned, but you have to tell me all the good details. We've been so wrapped up in my problems all week, I haven't even had the chance to hear if anything juicy happened with you and Shawn."  
  
Belle's face lit up, and she looked as if she was about to burst. "Oh Chloe! I've been meaning to tell you all about it too!"  
  
"Well, don't keep me in suspense! Tell! Tell!"  
  
Belle threw her a sly smile and continued, "Well, the dance was...well you saw our dance together. I know it's not like the first time we've ever danced together, but there was definitely something different about it...It was just...better. Much better. And, after the dance we went to the pub and...we almost kissed!"  
  
Chloe's eyes widened with excitement, "OH BELLE! Finally...Shawn gets a clue. That is so great. Wait...wait a second...you said *almost*...What happened to make it an almost?"  
  
Belle sighed and bit her lip in disappointment, "Well...he took me outside the pub because he said he wanted to be 'alone' with me. He leaned in, and we were SO CLOSE, like almost there and Mimi interrupted."  
  
"Oh Belle...I'm sorry. Leave it to Mimi to screw it up."  
  
"I know...I'm just afraid he'll take a long time to even work up the nerve to try it again now."  
  
"Don't worry, he'll kiss you. No man can resist the charms of Belle Black."   
  
Belle raised her eyebrows skeptically, "Oh really? Well, he's done a pretty good job of it so far."  
  
"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Belle. You just have to wait for the right moment...It will happen."  
  
"Well, I hope it happens before I start to get gray hairs."  
  
Chloe laughed at her friend, and rolled her eyes. "Well, be glad you two are taking it slow. Kissing someone isn't something to be taken lightly."  
  
Belle gave her friend a quizzical glance, "And, what is that supposed to mean, Chloe?"  
  
"Mmm...nothing, Belle. Forget I said it. I don't want to even go there."  
  
"Noooo...problem. It's forgotten already. Sooo, what's up with the case against Jan & Mimi?"  
  
"Well, Jan refuses to admit to anything, and since Mimi promised to testify that Jan was the mastermind. It looks like Jan will get the harsher punishment of the two, because Mimi & Kevin's testimony are all the proof they need to show that she's the evil bitch goddess of Salem High. Besides, they're both minors so it's not like they can send them to San Quentin, or the electric chair or something."  
  
"And what about you? Are you going to file a lawsuit?"  
  
"No, I said I didn't want money or anything. And, Nancy agreed to go along with my wishes...for once. I just want to make sure that they get punished by the justice system, and that they get the help they need so that this never happens to anyone else."  
  
"Well, no matter what the courts hand down...I have a feeling that Mimi is grounded for the rest of her life, and any possible lives that she may be reincarnated in too. I tried to call her, but her mom will only let her on the phone or out of the house if it's to talk to the police or the lawyers."  
  
Chloe just sighed and look downward for a moment, thinking of how nobody had come out of this smelling like a rose. Everybody had lost something this week. Even Shawn & Belle... she thought, Their friendship with Mimi would never be the same again. None of us will ever be the same now. Any dumb wide-eyed innocence we may have had about the nature of people is gone forever.  
  
Belle finally broke the awkward silence by grabbing Chloe's hand and throwing her one of her patented dazzling smiles.  
  
"Ok, enough of all that serious talk. I have big plans for you tonight, Chloe Lane."  
  
Chloe tilted her head curiously, "Oh no. Should I be afraid now? What are you forcing me into tonight Belle?"  
  
"Just shush and follow me." Belle stood up and dragged Chloe downstairs and into the kitchen. "Alright, first off, nobody is going to be home tonight. Mom and Dad are out at Tuscany, and Brady is with some friend from his old school. So, we've got the whole place for just us. I went shopping after I left the hospital today, and stocked the kitchen with everything we need. Ice cream to make sundaes...plenty of things that are bad for us...and, I even baked cookies."  
  
Chloe looked shocked, "Belle. YOU made cookies?"  
  
Belle grimaced in embarrassment, "Okay, no, not actually. I got the kind that just tear off and stick in the oven. And, you're lucky those turned out okay...Me and appliances do not get along."  
  
"Believe me, I remember. Who could forget your famous homemade muffins?" Chloe nearly shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Awwwww. That wounds me, Chloe. They weren't THAT bad. Just a little...Okay, you're right. They were terrible." Chloe nodded, and the two friends burst into laughter.  
  
"Oh Geez, Belle. That was just too funny. Soooo...what else do you have in store for me? Besides two hours on the Stairmaster to get rid of all those calories you're stuffing me with."  
  
"The usual...I rented a wide selection of movies from comedy to action to horror, so no matter what you're in the mood for. I got it. They're over on the other counter, take your pick."  
  
Chloe walked over to the other counter and looked at the four selections that Belle had picked out.  
  
"Hmmm...I think maybe we should watch...Halloween. Nobody in it falls in love, and the people who are having sex get killed. It's weird twisted movie justice, and in my state of mind, I can appreciate that."  
  
"Wow. Chloe... did you just channel my brother or something? I swear he said the exact same thing when I rented it."  
  
Chloe quickly turned to face Belle and stared at her in slight amazement, "Really? Uhm, I guess that's...well...odd."  
  
Belle quickly shook her head, "Not really. Not coming from you. You and Brady are a lot more a like than I used to think, Chloe."  
  
"Believe me, I know."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing really, it's just...as much as we haven't gotten along in the past. Lately...I guess we're warming up to each other. We are a lot alike. I know that Brady seems to understand why I am the way that I am, and I understand him. And he's actually becoming...a good friend."  
  
Belle shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I don't always understand you two, that's for sure."  
  
Chloe grinned back at her friend, "But that's all part of the fun of being my friend. It keeps you guessing."  
  
"Boy, you can say that again."  
  
"Well, let's not stand around here all night, get that ice cream and let's watch some sicko in a mask stalking teenagers."  
  
***  
(About an hour later...)  
  
Belle leaned into the couch further, and began questioning having that 4th cookie. She looked over at Chloe, who seemed content to idly dip her cookie into her melted ice cream. The images on the TV flickered before them...a high school girl is helping the kid she's babysitting carve a jack-o-lantern.  
  
"Belle...You know, I would have never pegged you for a horror fan."  
  
"I know, nobody does. But, it's cause of Brady. Being the evil big brother, he always forced me into watching them, and now I like them."  
  
The phone beside Belle began to ring, and she groaned slightly and reached for it.  
  
"Blaaaack residence...Hello?"  
  
"Belleeeeee...."  
  
"Oh, hey Shawn. What's up? Couldn't leave me alone for an hour or something? Just HAD to call me back?"  
  
"Maybe... How's it going?"  
  
"Fine. We're stuffed with junk food and watching a movie. What about you?" Chloe looked over at Belle, and Belle mouthed the name 'Shawn' to let her know who was on the phone. Chloe smiled and winked at her, and Belle just rolled her eyes in return.  
  
"Slow going here... Phil's not the easiest to deal with when he's in 'oh poor me' mode. But, that's not what I called to talk about. Are you busy tomorrow night?"  
  
Belle thought about it for a moment and replied, "Mmmm, nope. Why? Does your mom need me to watch JT or something?"  
  
"Uhm, no, Belle. Definitely not. I just... well, it's been a busy week, and we have hardly seen each other. So, I was calling to ask you what I should have asked you days ago. Would you like to go on a date? A date...with me...tomorrow. Whaddya think?"  
  
Belle smiled widely, and Shawn could almost hear it in her voice over the phone, "I would love to, Shawn. Really really love to. Thanks for asking."  
  
"Well, after the mess of the first date...I thought we should, y'know, try it again. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:30...is that okay?"  
  
"It's perfect, Shawn. Absolutely perfect."  
  
"Good, very good. I'll...uhh...see you then, I guess. Uhm, tell Chloe I said 'Hi'. Take care, Belle."  
  
"Goodnight Shawn."  
  
Chloe had been listening intently and as soon as Belle placed the phone down, she reached over and grabbed her tightly. Belle breathed a huge sigh of relief, then collapsed back into the couch and threw her hands up excitedly.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Chloe smiled at her, "Oh, Belle...I'm so happy for you. Maybe you'll finally get to finish what Mimi interrupted."  
  
Belle smiled back at her, "Well...I hope so."  
  
The two girls sighed simultaneously and returned to watching the movie.  
  
  



	12. Shelle hits the town...

Chapter 12  
  
Belle paced around the livingroom waiting for Shawn to arrive. She constantly glanced at the clock to check the time.   
  
6:20, ten minutes Shawn... she thought.  
  
She had pretty much taken up most of her day preparing for the second date. Chloe had helped her pick out her clothes before she went home, and Belle had made sure that she would be ready *early*, because she knew that Shawn hated waiting for her. Geez, Belle...why are you so nervous? It's not like it's the first date. Calm yourself...   
  
Belle sighed and checked the clock again... 6:24. Not bad, not bad at all. She started to bite nervously on a fingernail but thought twice when she realized that they were freshly painted and manicured. About a minute later, the doorbell finally rang and it startled her so much she almost jumped out of her skin. Belle made her way to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.  
  
"Shawn...."  
  
Shawn smiled shyly, "Belle...you look great." Great, that was the understatement of the year. She looks perfect. She always looks perfect. Belle had chosen a pretty, but casual, blue sundress with spaghetti straps. The blue in the dress matched her strappy sandals, and the tiny blue earrings perfectly. All of it worked together to show off her amazing blue eyes. That's my Belle. Can't leave the house without being color coordinated. But, I wouldn't have her any other way, would I?   
  
Belle threw a smile back at him, "Thank you, Shawn. You aren't looking to bad yourself."  
  
"Thank you too. And, Belle...I am surprised. You're ready on time. Must have started the hairstyling last night or something."  
  
Belle wrinkled her forehead, "Hey. Don't insult me at the beginning of our date. Wait until the end. After I have a full stomach."  
  
"Alright then, grab your purse so we can get outta here and go to dinner." Shawn grinned at her, and Belle snatched up her purse, walked out and locked the door behind her.  
  
Once they reached the car, Belle made sure she messed around with the radio stations before Shawn could even back out of his parking space. Of course, she did that in everyone's car, and she knew it drove her mother insane.  
  
"Shawn...listen." Belle reached over to the volume button and punched it up a bit louder.  
  
***I'll be your crying shoulder...  
I'll be love suicide...  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life...***  
  
Shawn paused for a moment, remembering how a little over a week ago he had requested this song just for Belle, then held her in his arms and danced. He stopped from buckling his seatbelt, and grabbed Belle's hand.   
  
"Belle...I know that usually you're supposed to do this at the end of the date, and not at the beginning. But, well, this song on the radio has to be fate telling me something...right?"  
  
Belle looked up into his eyes as if she was trying to read his mind. "You want to dance with me or something?"  
  
Shawn chuckled softly, and shook his head. "No, Belle. That's not what I want. Just look at me and listen to the music for a second."  
  
Belle looked at him closer, and listened to the words being sung on the radio.  
  
***You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above***  
  
Shawn leaned further in and placed his other hand on her face, and pulled her closer to him. He moved in and put his lips on hers. It was amazing. Shawn felt as if every inch of his body was feeling this one kiss, and every sense was intensified. He had never known that one kiss could feel this way. Belle leaned further into his kiss to show him that she was feeling the same things he was. Belle ran one hand up his shoulder, behind his neck and into his dark brown hair.  
  
And I'll be the greatest fan of your life...  
  
As the song ended, they broke off the kiss, and Belle leaned back in her seat and sighed deeply.   
  
"Shawn...wow."  
  
Shawn grinned at her, almost as if he was proud of himself. "It was perfect."  
  
Belle smiled contentedly, "If that was the beginning, I can't wait to see what you have planned for the rest of the date."  
  
Shawn smiled again, buckled his seatbelt and headed off to the restaurant.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the date went just as planned. Dinner at a local Salem establishment, a walk through the park together, and an outdoor concert by a local jazz band. Belle and Shawn didn't let go of each other the whole night, walking hand in hand and even dancing together once at the concert.  
  
When they arrived back at the Black penthouse, Shawn made sure not to disappoint his date. After a couple of awkard goodbyes, and promises to talk on the phone tomorrow, Shawn leaned in and gave her another kiss. This time he made it more intense, slowly but assertively, and Belle responded matching his intensity with her own. The two finally came up for air, when Belle could hear shuffling inside the penthouse.  
  
"That's probably my dad, Shawn. Waiting up for me and all...I uhhh, I had a really great time tonight. Really really great. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Belle. I had a great time too. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
Belle nodded and smiled, "Of course. Just give me a call."  
  
"Good night, Belle." Shawn leaned forward and gave her another quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Belle sighed, "Night Shawn..."  
  
Belle watched him leave before unlocking the door and stepping inside the penthouse. She saw her dad sitting on the couch going over some paperwork.  
  
"Hey Daddy... You're not waiting up for me, are you?"  
  
"Nooo, of course not, Belle. I had some work to do, and I just happen to be doing it here. Besides, I know that you're safe with Shawn Brady."  
  
Belle smiled at the thought, "Yeah, I am. So, what's up with you?"  
  
"Just going over some stuff for the new company. By the way, Mimi Lockhart's mom called while you were gone. She wants you to come to Mickey Horton's offices on Monday at 3 o'clock."  
  
Belle frowned in confusion, "She does? I wonder what for."  
  
John shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know. She said it was important though, and if you can't make it to call her so she can reschedule."  
  
"Hmm. Okay. I'll call her in the morning and tell her I'll be there. I'm gonna go to bed now, Dad, it's getting late."   
  
Belle went over and gave her dad a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Daddy."  
  
"Good night, Izzy. Sleep tight."  
  
Belle ran up the stairs and bounded into her room. The first order of business wasn't to get ready for sleep. Nope, she picked up her phone and dialed Chloe's to give her all the wonderful details. Poor Chloe, the last thing she probably wants to hear about is someone else's love life. But, hey, she told me if I didn't call her as soon as I got home, she'd come over and drag it out of me.   
  
(Quick disclaimer: The lyrics are SO VERY OBVIOUSLY not mine. They belong to the wonderful Edwin McCain and his equally wonderful song, "I'll Be". Props to the Days music staff for using such a great song for Belle & Shawn. And, quick note, buy Edwin's CD's. I love 'em.)  
-----  
  



	13. Mimi feels cleansed. But, do you?

Chapter 13  
  
[This chapter may go long, but you'll see why it HAD to.]  
  
(Monday... approx 2:45 p.m.)  
  
Belle and Brady stepped through the front doors to Mickey Horton's law office, and greeted the receptionist at the front desk.  
  
"Hi there. I'm Brady Black, and this is my sister Belle. We were told to be here at 3:00."  
  
The receptionist looked up from her computer and smiled politely, "The Blacks...right...you guys are here for the Lockhart meeting. I was told to direct everyone in that group to the conference room. It's the second door on the left down this hallway. Just go inside, I'm sure the others will be here soon."  
  
Belle smiled at the young woman, "Thank you..."  
  
Brady and Belle turned together and walked down the hallway towards the conference room. They opened the door and stepped inside to find a long table with chairs on each side, and one at the head of the table.   
  
Brady looked around and felt a bit confused, "Hmm. I guess we're the first of the 'others' to get here. So, uhm, how many 'others' do you think are coming?"  
  
Belle shrugged, "I don't really know what's going on, Brady. I know Shawn is coming too, but I haven't heard anything else..."  
  
"Alrighty then...maybe we should just take our seats and wait for the fun to begin."   
  
Brady took a chair on the end of the table, and Belle sat herself in the chair next to him, and leaned forward placing both of her elbows on the table in front of her. Just moments later, Shawn entered from the hallway.  
  
"Hey there..." Shawn looked in Belle's direction and grinned at her, "So, is that seat next to you taken Miss Black?"  
  
"I don't know about that. I was saving it for this really gorgeous guy I've been going out with, but if you promise to be extra nice to me, I'll let you sit there." Belle replied with a wink.  
  
Shawn made his way over and sat in the seat next to her. "Nice? Oh, I can be nice..." He returned her wink from earlier and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss only lasted a moment, until Brady felt he couldn't take it any longer. He leaned forward to get a closer view, and decided to break up the party.  
  
"Hey. You two can stop that at anytime. You see, I just ate a sandwich, and I'd prefer to keep it down. Watching my baby sister get mauled does nothing for my digestive track...Okay?"  
  
The two broke it off, and Belle leaned backward in her chair with an embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry, Brady...next time I'll bring the pepto bismol along for ya."  
  
Brady patted his sister on the head condescendingly, "Awwww, thanks sis. That's so sweet of you."  
  
Shawn spoke up, "Be careful with the hand there Brady, wouldn't want to mess up the hair."  
  
Belle laughed at both of them, but still rolled her eyes and pushed Brady's hand away from her.   
  
Gradually, more people began to seep in. Chloe, Nancy and Craig came in and sat in the three seats across from the Belle, Shawn and Brady. Phillip arrived and sat next to Shawn. Kevin arrived and sat next to Craig Wesley. All of them were greeted with quiet 'Hello's from the rest of the room. Phillip didn't say a word, just moved silently through the room until he reached his seat. He felt too ashamed to even look Chloe in the eyes, and Chloe didn't really feel like even looking in his direction.  
  
The group at the table sat in quiet, not knowing why exactly they were there or what was about to happen. Finally, the door opened again and Mickey Horton entered with Mimi and her mother Maureen in tow. Mickey glanced around the room at the assembled group.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see that everyone made it here on time. Thank you all for taking the time to come here."  
  
Shawn leaned forward and asked, "And, why *are* we here, Uncle Mickey?"  
  
"Give me a minute, Shawn. I'll explain. First off, I have to let you know the status of the case against Jan. As you may already know, Chloe and her parents felt that dragging this on for too long would only make Chloe feel worse and not better. Making this turn into a long court battle would only keep Ms. Lane from getting the closure she needs. Besides, Jan & Mimi are still minors and the punishment wouldn't be as harsh as if they were adults. So, the Lockharts and the Spears have decided to strike a deal with the D.A. One that the Wesleys, and Ms. Lane could agree to as well."  
  
Belle looked somewhat surprised, "You mean, Jan is actually admitting that she did this? I didn't think she'd ever do that."  
  
Mickey nodded in agreement, "Neither did the DA's office. But, after they convinced her that having Mimi & Kevin testify against her in a court of law and her sentence would be MUCH harsher that way, she agreed to cave in and admit it. Jan is not going to be returning to Salem High next year. She's being sent to Brookpark which is a home for wayward teens and juvenile delinquents. She'll stay there until she turns 18, at which time she must return to this county but will remain on probation for the next 5 years."  
  
Brady shook his head in disbelief, "We get rid of Jan for less than 2 years, that's all?"  
  
Mickey replied, "Well, there's not really much else we could do. She had no prior record before this, and she is only 16. The courts won't try her as an adult for a crime like this. Hopefully, she'll get the help she needs though. Brookpark is a great facility. She'll have to attend private therapy sessions daily, so whatever caused Jan to be the way she is, maybe it can be fixed. Either way, this stays on her permanent record, so if she gets in trouble in the future, she won't get off so easy that time."  
  
Belle sighed softly, "Well, it's better than nothing, I guess."  
  
Mickey continued, "Alright, now let me explain why all of you are here today. Part of Mimi's agreement with my clients, is that she bring all of the people she has wronged together, make her confessions, and make her apologies to you all. You're all here together because the truth needs to be told in front everyone, not just one person at a time. So, now, I'll let Mimi do the talking."  
  
Mimi smiled weakly and took the seat at the head of the table. She took a deep breath, and nervously began. "Okay, first off, the rest of my punishment is that I'm going to be on probation for 2 years. I have to do community service for like the next year, and well, they were going to expel me from Salem High, but since I can't afford private school or anything, I am still going to school there next year. But...I am banned from all events. I can't go to any of the games, or the dances or anything. So, with that kind of record, I can pretty much count out getting into college or getting a scholarship."  
  
Mimi paused and looked towards Belle. Belle was frowning, but nodded for Mimi to continue.  
  
"Anyway...here we go. This is the part where I apologize."  
  
Mimi turned herself to face Brady and looked him squarely in the eye. "Brady, I am very sorry. I'm sorry that you got blamed for this. It's not fair that you had the finger pointed at you. You've been through so much already, Brady, and I am REALLY sorry that this happened. You know, you've always been like an older brother to me, so I can't even begin to tell you how bad I feel for bring you into this."  
  
Brady nodded knowingly, "It's okay, Mimi. I accept your apology, and I guess you kinda owed me one because of that time I told Belle it was you who had knocked her ballerina music box over and broke it."  
  
Mimi cringed in embarrassment, "Oh geez. I guess we are even, Brady. Thanks..." Mimi smiled at him briefly, and looked towards Belle. "Okay, Belle... Uhm, I already told you that night a lot of what I had to say. But, bear with me if I start to repeat myself... Belle, you've always been like a sister to me, and you've always always stood by me no matter what I was going through. Before I apologize, I want to thank you for doing that. Being your friend really meant a lot to me. But, I've been stupid too. Undeserving of your friendship even. I was so blind, and jealous. I thought that you liked Chloe better than me, and that you didn't want to be near me anymore. Instead of paying attention to all of our years of friendship, I let Jan Spears drag me around like her little lapdog. I've been so dumb, Belle. And, I'm very very sorry." By this time, Mimi had a few tears rolling down her face as she spoke.  
  
Belle looked as she was about to cry as well, "Mimi. Thank you for the apology. I just... I just want you to be okay, Meems. That's all."  
  
Mimi took a deep breath, fighting back the tears as she spoke, "I'm trying Belle. I really am. I just hope I can find the old Mimi again."  
  
Belle nodded sadly, "Me too..."  
  
Mimi smiled weakly and turned her attentions towards Shawn, "Shawn...pretty much everything I said to Belle applies here too. But, also...I have something to admit. I have...uhh...kinda had a crush on you ever since you got back from your other school."  
  
Shawn's eyes got wide with shock, and Mimi continued. "But don't worry...It's over now. I'm smart enough to see that you belong with Belle, and not me. It was just a schoolgirl crush. That's all. But, it was enough to probably warrant part of what led me to Jan. In all my blind hatred of Chloe, I thought she would try to steal you away from me, and then I was jealous because Belle was stealing you away from me too. Anyway, that's just another part of me being stupid. Jan put a lot of ideas into my head, and it kinda drove me to all of this. I'm sorry Shawn, for dragging you into this too. And, I'm sorry to both you and Belle for ruining your first date...more than once. And, now that I'm completely embarrassed... I'm gonna move on. You don't have to say *anything* Shawn...really."  
  
Shawn just nodded and blushed, "Thanks Mimi... I appreciate that."  
  
Mimi gave Shawn an embarrassed grin and turned to face Phillip. Mimi took a deep breath, and continued. "Phillip. I... I almost don't even know what to say. I know how badly I've screwed things up for you right now. I was wrong to do what I did, and I was only thinking about how it would affect Chloe, and not how it would affect the rest of my friends. I knew you would be hurt by it...but I didn't know it would be like this...."  
  
Phillip interrupted, "Mimi...thank you."  
  
Mimi looked perplexed, "You're...thanking me? I haven't even finished yet."  
  
"You don't have to Mimi, because I know exactly what you're feeling. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't wish what happened to Chloe on anyone ever, but at least one good thing may have come out of it. I finally opened up my own eyes to see what a selfish bastard I have become. I felt like you, Mimi. I was only worried about how things affect me, and I didn't really care how my actions affected others. I've screwed up big time, so have you. We have a lot in common now, Mimi, and none of it is good. Next week maybe I should borrow this room to make my own apologies."  
  
Mimi looked as if Phillip's words had calmed her just a bit, "Wow. Phillip. Thank you for that. And, I'm really really sorry for what I did to you. And, if you need the number to a good therapist, I'll give you mine."  
  
"Thanks, Mimi. I might take you up on that."  
  
The two smiled at each other, and Mimi turned to Kevin. "Kevin. I am so so so so so sorry that we got you involved in our stupid little games. You're a good person, Kevin, and I'm sorry that we screwed up your good record for our own terrible reasons. I want to make sure that everyone here knows that Jan forced Kevin into making that explosion in chem. class. He had no idea why we were doing it, and he had nothing to do with the camera, the pictures or anything. Kevin, you're a really good person and I'm sorry that I treated you the way I have. Jan and I used you, and you deserve better than that. And, if you talk to Susan, please tell her to call me because I have to apologize to her for the way I've treated her too. I tried to get her here today, but she couldn't make it."  
  
Kevin smiled and nodded, "Apology accepted, Mimi... I'll tell Susan to call you."  
  
Mimi took another deep breath, knowing that this next one was going to be the hardest. She turned and spoke to the Wesley's. "Mr. and Mrs. Wesley... I...I have been so ungrateful. You were so kind to let my family come stay in your home, and Mrs. Wesley, you were so nice to me and I never really thanked you for it. So, I want to thank you now. I want to say that I'm sorry, and I know you'll never forgive me, but I am sorry. I've done a rotten thing by destroying the lives of all the people who have been there for my family in the rough times. I can't ever fix what I've done, or even make it up to you. Just please know that I will spend the rest of my life feeling bad for it. I'm so sorry."  
  
Nancy and Craig nodded silently, and Nancy was tempted to unleash her patented Nancy-wrath, but decided to keep it in check because she could tell that Mimi was very sincere in her guilt.  
  
Mimi then paused for what seemed like an eternity, and wiped the tears from her face. She closed her eyes briefly, and summoned all of her strength to continue.  
  
"Chloe... I...Uhm, geez, there are like no words in the English language to give you the apology you deserve. Just saying, 'I'm sorry' a million times will never cut it. So, I'm just gonna say what's on my mind. I...Well, I was completely wrong about you...from the very beginning. There's nothing wrong with *you* Chloe, and there never has been. It's me. I have something wrong with me. For a long time, it was always Shawn, Belle, me, and Phillip. And, then all of a sudden, you showed up. And, you were different than all of us... you're everything I'm not Chloe, and it killed me. You're talented, smart, mysterious, beautiful. I thought everyone liked you better than they could ever like stupid little Mimi. So, instead of accepting you like they all did, I turned against you and I made it my mission to ruin your life. God, how could I have been so dumb? I don't know Chloe... I don't expect forgiveness, or even understanding from you. I just want you to know that every day until the day I die, I will think about what I've done to you, and feel the pain." Mimi could feel her throat tighten up, and the tears that were already flowing had turned into deep, heavy sobbing.  
  
Chloe looked on her with pity, "Mimi... I... I have nothing to say to that, except that you weren't just wrong about me. You were wrong about yourself. You had nothing to be jealous of. I mean, I was jealous of you."  
  
Mimi looked utterly shocked, "What? You were jealous of me?"  
  
"Of course. I mean, first off Mimi - you sell yourself short. You're really very pretty, and from the way Belle would talk about you - you always seemed like a great person, funny and sweet and fun to be around. And, yes, I was jealous of you. Shawn and Belle have been my best friends, but no matter how close we got, you have *always* been a part of them. They've known you since you were in kindergarten, and I can never have those kind of memories or that kind of connection with them. You have a whole lifetime of friendship that I could never compete with. I wish I had something like that, but I never have. I've never had anything in my life that was lasting. You don't know how lucky you've been, and that's a damn shame."  
  
Mimi sniffled and wiped her nose with her tissue, "God, Chloe. You are so right. I am so sorry to all of you. I took what I had for granted, and threw it all away because of these petty childish reasons. I've let you all down, and I'll never forgive myself for that. I just...was lost...and I didn't know what I was doing...I'm going to change...I really want to now. I mean, I've already lost everything...I want to at least find myself again."  
  
Mimi put her face in her hands and broke down into a flood of tears. "I...am...so...sorry."   
  
Belle was also crying, and Shawn had put one hand on hers to comfort her. Belle looked at Mimi, and smiled weakly, "Mimi, I know you're going to be okay. I know you are. Just let the old Mimi come back to us, please."  
  
Through her tears, Mimi managed to say, "I will Belle... I will..."  
  
Mimi's mom stepped over from the corner and embraced her daughter. "If it's okay with everyone, I think Mimi is kind of emotionally spent now. It's best if I take her home now...I think we're all done here, aren't we?"  
  
The group at the table nodded and murmured agreement among them. Maureen looked to Mickey who nodded his approval. "I think that's alright, Mrs. Lockhart. We appreciate you coming here today. I think we can finally have some closure to this whole mess. Take Mimi home and let her rest. I know that she's starting her sessions with her psychiatrist tomorrow morning, she needs to rest."  
  
Mimi stood up and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Thank you, Mr. Horton..." She took one last mournful glance at the group around the table, and exited with her mother's arm wrapped around her.  
  
The group all sat silent, staring at each other... Waiting for someone to say something...anything...  
  
(Sorry to leave ya'll in suspense, I was going to make this one huge chapter but I got distracted by watching Die Hard on DVD, and now I'm too tired to finish. So, tomorrow I'll write the rest of what happens after Mimi leaves Mickey's office. I can almost guarantee there will be some Broe sparkage in the next chapter. Besides, you can only type the word "sorry" so many times in one night before your head explodes. Thanks for reading so far! More coming VERY soon.)  



	14. That Phillip just won't shut up, will he...

Chapter 14  
  
[Actually, it's chapter 13 but continued...Sorry for the wait.]  
  
The silence hung over the room like a dark cloud. Finally, Kevin, not wanting to stay there any longer than he had to, spoke up. "Well. This was uhm...very helpful, wasn't it? Yes...I...I'd say it was. So, it was nice seeing you all...I'll see you all around then."  
  
Kevin stood up quickly and made his exit. With the awkwardness of the moment gone, most of the group began to stand up and move towards the door. All except Chloe who remained seated. Nancy turned to Chloe, and rested one hand on your shoulder.  
  
"Chloe, honey, Craig and I will wait outside for you while you say goodbye to your friends."  
  
Nancy and Craig left the room and walked to the waiting area. Belle stopped at Chloe's chair and gave her a tight hug. "Call me later, okay Chloe?"  
  
Chloe smiled weakly at her friend, "You got it, Belle."  
  
The two friends broke off their embrace, and Shawn wrapped one arm around Belle's waist, smiled at Chloe, muttered a soft goodbye, and led Belle to the exit. Brady paused for a moment when he reached Chloe and took her hand in his. Chloe looked up into his eyes and smiled. Brady smiled back and softly squeezed her hand before letting go and leaving the room. Phillip was left there alone with Chloe now. He moved from the end of the table and sat in stood in front of her.  
  
Phillip paused and drew in a deep breath, "Chloe...I have to talk to you."  
  
Chloe just shook her head and looked downward, "Phillip. Please don't. Just go home."  
  
"Chloe...this is important. Please just let me talk to you for five minutes."  
  
Chloe looked up sadly and stared Phillip blankly in the eyes, "Fine...Go ahead. I'm listening..."  
  
***  
  
(Meanwhile, in the waiting area of the Horton law office.)  
  
Brady walked over to Craig & Nancy who were standing together speaking in hushed tones.  
  
"Mr. & Mrs. Wesley...Uhm, sorry to interrupt you. But, if you want to go ahead...I'll make sure that Chloe gets home. She's still in there, and I think she's talking to Phillip. No reason for you to wait around, I'll drive her home."  
  
Nancy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Are you sure Brady?"  
  
Brady nodded enthusiastically, "I'm sure, it's not a problem at all."  
  
Craig shook Brady's hand quickly, "Thanks Brady, we appreciate that."  
  
Brady smiled at them and watched them exit the building. He stepped back over to where Shawn and Belle were standing. Belle looked at brother curiously, "Soooo...you're going to wait here for Chloe?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"And why is that Brady?"  
  
"Because...she needs time to talk to Phil, and...because I need to talk to her too...Shawn, can you drive Belle home?"  
  
Shawn nodded, "Sure, Brady. So, what do *you* have to talk to Chloe about?"  
  
"Well...Shawn Brady...that's none of your business."  
  
Shawn wrinkled his face up in confusion, "You two are just...so...weird. But, whatever floats your boat."  
  
"Ahhh, butt out Shawn Douglas. Just make sure my sister gets home in piece."  
  
Shawn grinned and backed away, "Whoa. Break out the middle name, and I know I'm in trouble. See ya later then..."  
  
Belle laughed at the two of them and followed Shawn out the door.  
  
***  
  
(Back to the non-flowing Phloe relationship...or whatever you want to call it.)  
  
Chloe looked up sadly and stared Phillip blankly in the eyes, "Fine...Go ahead. I'm listening..."  
  
Phillip took the seat closest to Chloe and looked at her before beginning, "I just... I wanted to see if you're doing okay. I know how hard this has been..."  
  
Chloe interrupted, "No you don't, Phillip. You have NO idea."  
  
Phillip sighed, "You're right. I don't. But, I want to. I want to be here for you Chloe... I know that you may never forgive me, but I want to you know that if you ever need *anything*, I'm going to be here for you Chloe."  
  
Chloe shook her head and grimaced, "Well, that's real sweet, Phillip. But, I don't want anything from you. ANYTHING."  
  
Phillip looked confused for a moment, "Chloe...I...I thought things were going to be better between us. You said we could be friends. You said that you would accept my apology."  
  
"Phillip. I know I said all that, and I do appreciate the apologizing and all the self-improvement you're trying to do. It's just that...I..." Chloe paused and shut her eyes, the pain evident in her face. She opened her eyes again and a few tears began falling down her face. "I...I want to forgive you, and I want to be friends with you, and I want to be able to know the new and improved Phillip that you are on the inside. But, I just can't. The words you say are meaningful, and important. But when I look at you, I only see...I see your face. The same face that said the most hurtful things to me I had ever heard. The same face that tore my entire world apart. I don't know if I can get over that. The face that I used to love, is now a face I feel like pounding my fist into sometimes."  
  
Phillip felt her words stab through him like a knife, and he knew that she was right. They may never be friends again. No matter how hard he tried to make up for it, his words and his actions would echo through her head for the rest of her life.  
  
Phillip wiped the tears from his own eyes and spoke, "Chloe...I understand. I know that nothing I can say or do will ever erase what I've done to you. I'll leave you alone from now on, I promise, I won't bother you again. Just keep in mind what I said. If you ever need me, I'm here."  
  
Chloe bowed her head, and sniffled, "I will remember, Phillip. Thank you."  
  
Phillip paused for a second before leaving Chloe alone in the room by herself. He whispered quietly as he exited, "Goodbye Chloe... I'll miss you."  
  
Chloe had to take a few minutes to gather her composure. She took a few tissues out of the box on the table and tried to wipe her tears as much as possible. The last thing she wanted was for Nancy to see her looking upset right now. Once she felt she could face the world again, she took a few deep calming breaths and left the room and walked into the waiting area. She looked around but the only thing she saw was Brady Black, sitting in a chair alone and twirling his cane around.  
  
"Brady? Where is everyone? What are you still doing here?"  
  
Brady grinned at her, "Don't sound too excited there, Lane. You have the pleasure of having a very handsome gentleman escort you home in his gleaming carriage." He stood up from his seat and gave her a mock bow.  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows sarcastically, "More like... I get stuck with you and your crappy van."  
  
Brady shrugged at her, "Well... I could just let you walk home..."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes at him, "Geez...and who ever said romance was dead?"  
  
Brady laughed and opened the door letting Chloe walk through first as they headed towards his van.  
  
(Woohoo! We got Broe in the next chapter! Wheee! Enjoy!)  
----- 


	15. Brady's Van O' Love...Take a Ride!

Chapter 15  
  
Brady and Chloe sat in silence for the entire drive to the Wesley home. Every now and then Brady would glance over at Chloe. He had wanted to speak so many times during the drive, but was afraid to interrupt whatever it was she seemed so deep in thought about.  
  
Chloe leaned her head against the window. It was best to not be looking at Brady right now, she thought. Despite all the pain she had endured today, that's not what she was thinking about right now. She couldn't believe it, but she couldn't get the thought of Brady out of her head. All she could think about was how his lips had felt on hers, and how at this moment, she wanted nothing more than for him to take him in his lean strong arms and hold her tightly. AHHHHHH!! Stop it, Chloe! Get it out of your head...you can't do this. You just got out of a bad relationship, you can't think about being with someone else yet. And especially not Brady Black. she thought to herself.  
  
Brady pulled into the driveway of her house, and shut the engine off. Chloe muttered a quick, "Thank you." and opened her car door to get out. But Brady stopped her by putting his hand on her arm.  
  
"Chloe...wait. Don't go yet."  
  
Chloe shuffled herself back into her seat and shut the door again. "Ok fine...So, why did you want to drive me home, Brady?"  
  
"Because Chloe...I haven't talked to you since that day. And, I just...you know...wanted to talk."  
  
"Ooookay, let's talk then. You first."   
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for kissing you. Wait, no, scratch that. I am NOT sorry for kissing you. I'm sorry that it happened when it did. The last thing you need right now is for someone to come along and confuse you like I have. But, I'm not sorry for kissing you, Chloe. To tell you the truth...I've been denying it for a very long time, but Chloe... I feel something when I'm with you. Something I've never felt before. You're the only person I know who understands me, the only one who gets through to me. And... I really care about you, Chloe. I may have shown it in funny ways, but I do care."  
  
"You're telling me...So, all the teasing and the insults about my singing? Just clever ploys to let me know you care?"  
  
Brady smiled, "Well, it's kinda like the teenage equivalent of all the kindergarten hair-pulling and sand down the pants kinda stuff. Stupid, I know."  
  
Chloe grinned at him, "Well...that makes sense I guess. And, Brady...well, now it's my turn to admit something. I...well, I feel the same. I guess a part of me has felt it for a long time too. I mean, I loved Phillip and all, but, being near you felt different than being with Phillip. With him...well everything was about him, and he didn't always let me be myself. But, whenever I'm with you...I'm just me...the REAL me. You've never questioned that about me, Brady, and you've never once forced me to be something I'm not. Not even that kiss... I mean, I care about you too Brady, but this is all happening at the wrong time."  
  
Brady leaned forward and placed one hand on her soft cheek. "Chloe...I'm sorry."  
  
Chloe opened her deep blue eyes wider and gave Brady a half-smile. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Brady...But...I..." Brady stopped her sentence with by pressing his lips against hers. There was no way he could let her get to the 'But', a sentence that started with 'But' almost never meant something good.   
  
Chloe wanted to resist his kiss, his touch, but felt herself unable to moev away from him. Their kiss deepened and she moved forward until his arms were around her, holding her tightly. This was exactly where she wanted to be, wrapped up in Brady Black. For just a moment, she was completely unaware of her setting, her situation and the pain she had been through in the past week.   
  
Brady didn't want to do it, but he realized that he could go no further with this and broke off the kiss. He gently kissed the tracks on her face where the tears had fallen earlier, and softly whispered to her, "I know...Chloe...don't say it. You're not ready for this."  
  
Chloe backed away a bit and nodded, "No. I'm not. I wish I were, but I have a lot of healing to do still...before, I can... Well, it just wouldn't be fair to you Brady, and if we went for this too quickly... I would just end up hurting you."  
  
Brady shook his head, "You would never hurt me, Chloe. I can see that in your eyes right now. Just like I could never hurt you. Never. I hate seeing your eyes so full of pain, and I'd rather hurt myself before I caused you pain."  
  
Chloe smiled sightly and placed one hand on his face and ran it over to his hair. "I know, Brady, I know. I'm not sure how I know that...I just do. But, now isn't the time. If you and I are going to be together, I want it to be the right time."  
  
Brady grinned at her, "Well, when you figure out what that time might be, please let me know."  
  
Chloe chuckled softly, "You'll be the first to know, Brady Black. I promise."  
  
Brady started to move away from her and let her go. Chloe leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Brady. Thank you for being you."  
  
Brady smiled widely, "Same back at ya, Chloe Lane."  
  
Chloe slowly pulled away from him and got out of the van. Brady started the ignition and looked at Chloe as he started to slowly back out of the driveway. He smiled gently at her and the words he wanted so badly to say to her filled his thoughts, I love you Chloe Lane, and I'll wait for an eternity if I have to.   
  
Chloe smiled at him as if she could almost hear what he was thinking. I love you, Brady.   
  
(Hey, it ain't over yet... Check back soon for more chapters!)  
-----  



	16. Dude, I need coffee too right now...

Chapter 16  
  
(The following day...)  
  
Chloe had decided to stop by Dot.Com to grab a cup of coffee and see what new CD's had come out this week. As she stood at the door, she hesitated to go in. It had been a week and a half since the dance, and she dreaded having to face her classmates. She stood there, paused for a moment, until she noticed Belle and Shawn looking at some magazines. Oh thank God... safety in numbers.   
  
Chloe went inside and greeted her two friends, "Heyyyyyy guys."  
  
Belle and Shawn turned abruptly to face her and spoke nearly in unison, "Chloe!"   
  
Belle smiled widely and gave Chloe a quick hug, "Wow. I'm so glad you're here. I was going to call you later anyway."  
  
Chloe smiled back at her, "Well, now I've saved you the trouble of all that dialing."  
  
Shawn grinned at them both, "Thank God for you Chloe... now she doesn't have to worry about breaking a nail on the speed dial button."  
  
Belle gasped and punched Shawn in the side, "SHAWN!"  
  
Shawn reeled back in mock pain, "Geez... sorry about that Queen B."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed, "Ok, that's so cute it's almost sickening."  
  
Belle and Shawn nodded fervently in agreement and the group made their way over to an empty booth. Shawn and Belle sat together on one side, and Chloe on the other.  
  
Chloe directed herself towards Belle, "So, Belle, what were you going call me about?  
  
"Well...a LOT of things actually. I mean, I wanted to find out what happened with Phillip yesterday for starters..."  
  
Chloe looked a bit perplexed, "You mean, you guys haven't talked to him?"  
  
Belle shook her head no, and Shawn shrugged and replied, "Nope. I called his house this morning to talk, but Henderson said he left early this morning and he didn't know when he'd be back."  
  
"Well. Okay then. Quick play-by-play? Phillip tried to apologize some more, and tell me how he's here for me as a friend, and anything I need...blah blah blah. I told him that I really appreciate it, and I do accept the apology, but...I can't be near him right now. I just... It's hard to look at him without remembering the bad things."  
  
Shawn looked at her pleadingly, "Chloe...he's trying so hard. He really is. He doesn't expect to get you back, he just wants to be a friend. That's all."  
  
"I know. I do. I can see how much he's changing and growing up, but it still hurts. I have to let it fade before I can safely be in the same room as him. You know, without wanting to smack him or something."  
  
Belle nodded in sympathy, "It's okay, Chloe. I think I understand. The hurt can't just go away in such a short time. My family has much experience in lingering pain...Really lingering."  
  
Shawn continued, "Just don't rule it out, okay? Please? You guys shared something really special, and I would hate to see you not even be friends."  
  
"Me too. I really do want to try and be friends...someday. I really did love Phillip, even though I never told him, and he loved me. You just don't forget about your first love. No matter what he did to me, I will always care about him and I really want to see him be happy."  
  
Shawn looked at her very seriously, "And you know, Chloe... that's what Phillip wants for you too. He worries about you constantly, he just wants to know if you're okay and if you're going to come through this okay. What can I tell him?"  
  
Chloe was silent for a moment, and then smiled weakly at Shawn. "You can tell him...that I'm okay. I'm going to come through this just fine, Shawn. What happened yesterday...was...amazingly helpful. I know that I can't let what happened to me get me down, and I won't. Yesterday's meeting with Mimi and talking with Phillip was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Now, I feel kinda 'talked out' about the whole thing, and I'm ready to start moving on."  
  
Belle smiled widely, "Oh Chloe... I'm so glad."  
  
Chloe smiled back at her, "Me too. Besides, I have nothing to worry about; I have the greatest friends in the world. You and Shawn have been so great for me, and if I've forgotten to thank you, I'm sorry. Without you and Shawn and Brady..." Chloe broke off and hesitated at the mention of Brady. "I...uhm....I don't know what I would do without you. That's all."  
  
Belle paused for a moment and shifted gears. "Hmm. Well, that leads me to my second line of questioning..."  
  
Shawn interrupted with a wicked grin, "Yeah. What is up with you and Brady?"  
  
Chloe dropped her jaw in shock, but inside she could feel her face getting warm and prayed to God that they wouldn't notice her blushing. "What ever do you mean, Shawn Brady?"  
  
Shawn waved his finger at Chloe, "Uh uh uh. For shame, Chloe... I mean, your lips are saying one thing, but your rosy red cheeks are saying another."  
  
Chloe didn't think her jaw could drop any further, but it did. "Oh My God... What are you talking about?"  
  
Shawn wanted to laugh, but repressed it and continued. "It's okay, you can close your mouth. Don't be so shocked. I mean, Brady is just so obvious."  
  
Chloe sputtered out two words, "He is?"  
  
Belle nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah. I was blind to not notice it a LONG time ago, but it's totally obvious. He's got it bad for you..."  
  
Chloe cringed in fear and put one hand on her forehead. "Oh nooooo..."  
  
Shawn nodded, "We know how it works. All that teasing and insulting? It's playground kiddie games. But, we didn't really start to notice until recently."  
  
Belle continued, "It's true, Chloe. After the dance that night, Brady was beside himself with worry. All he could talk about was 'Is she okay?' 'Should I go see her?', 'I hope she knows it wasn't me', and on and on and on."  
  
Shawn kept it going, "Not to mention... Yesterday at Uncle Mickey's office...That boy practically threw the rest of us out of the building so he could drive you home."  
  
"Right, and when he got home from your house. I said, 'Brady, how is Chloe holding up?' and all he could do was, 'Uhmmmmm...uhh...uhh...fine.' and walk away."  
  
Shawn leaned forward closer to Chloe and stared her down, "Soooo... Chloe Lane, don't you find that weeeeeeird?"  
  
Chloe looked at her friends in amazement, "Wow. You two are good. Maybe they should give you a job with the Salem PD interrogating the suspects."  
  
Shawn and Belle sat back in their seats with satisfied grins. Chloe bit her lip nervously and decided it was now or never, time to spill the beans.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna tell you. But, do NOT freak out on me. Brady kissed me. Twice."  
  
Belle's eyes opened widely, "TWICE? And did you kiss him back?"  
  
Chloe wrinkled up her forehead, "Ohhhh yeah.  
  
Belle looked slightly in shock, "Aaaaand...what does it mean, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe sighed deeply. "I... I don't know. Brady has admitted to me that he has feelings for me, and I... well I'm pretty confused."  
  
Shawn tried to urge her on, "And, what are you confused about? Do you not feel the same for him?"  
  
Chloe sunk deeper into her seat and sighed again, "Well... It's not that. I... I guess I do. Errr. Actually, I *know* I do. I'm just not ready for this all. It's not the right time."  
  
Belle looked at her quizzically, "Because you're not over Phillip?"  
  
Chloe shook her head, "No, that's not it. I am as over Phillip as I can be. I mean, I know that I don't want to get back together with him. But, it's too soon to get involved in another relationship. I have to wait until I'm ready again. I just hope that Brady will wait for that to happen."  
  
Belle replied, "He'll wait. I'm sure of that. But, what about you? What if you're never ready?"  
  
"No, I'll be ready someday. I just need to fully close off the part of my life where I was the girlfriend of Phillip Kiriakis...You know, get on that path of 'being just friends again' with him. And, more than that... I need to know myself before I can even attempt to be somebody's girlfriend. There's a lot about my own life that I don't know. More than anything... I just want to know who my father is. I want to know that he's out there somewhere." Chloe fought back tears for a moment, and continued. "So, are you guys totally grossed out about me and Brady?"  
  
Shawn and Belle shook their heads, and Belle leaned forward and grabbed Chloe's hand to reassure her. "Not at ALL, Chloe. In fact, I think it would be good for the both of you. You're the only two people in the world who seem to understand each other, and I know that Brady would be so good to you. And, I know you would be so good for him, Chloe... He needs something good in his life, and so do you."   
  
Chloe smiled at Belle, "Thanks Belle. I just, y'know, when I'm ready... I want to take it slow. Especially with my previous track record in mind..."  
  
Belle let go of her hand and sat back in her seat looking somewhat distracted. "Yup. Slow. I gotcha there. I know what 'slow' means."  
  
Chloe paused and a wicked grin began to form on her own face, "Speaking of slow..." Chloe paused and started to mock Shawn's earlier questioning of her, "What is up with you *two*? Hmm?"  
  
Shawn matched her mocking with his own and spoke in a high-pitched impression of Chloe's voice, "Oh, what ever do you mean Chloe Lane?"  
  
Chloe shrugged innocently, "Ohhh... I don't know, Mr. Brady. I just thought that maybe you could fill me in on the defintion of 'slow'? I'm not sure what it means, exactly... can ya help?"  
  
Shawn looked a tad bit flummoxed, "Well... it means..."  
  
Chloe interrupted, "It means that you can go out once a week and kiss her whenever you feel like it, but other than that... it's like the same old thing."  
  
Shawn looked nervous now, "Well... it just means that Belle and I are good friends, very good friends. And, we don't want to ruin that friendship by moving too quickly. That's what it means. Yup. Right, Belle?" Shawn looked at Belle, hoping that she would bail him out of the situation.  
  
Belle threw her hands in the air and shrugged, "Whatever you say, Shawn." Belle stood up and patted him on the head like a puppy, accentuating each word with a pat, "Whatever. You. Say."  
  
Shawn frowned and tried to speak up to defend himself, but Belle grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her away from the booth before he had a chance. "Come on, Chloe. I am all talked out. It's time for caffeine." Belle threw a quick wink and glance Shawn's way before running off to the counter with Chloe, laughing all the way.  
  
Probably laughing at you, Shawn. You and your suave way with words. Shawn groaned and put covered his face with both hands. Ohh Shawn, you are soooo smooth with the ladies, aren't ya? You really hit that one out of the park, kid. Why can't you just tell her how you feel, you idiot?   
-----  



	17. Shindig or Hootenanny? You decide.

Chapter 17  
  
[Sorry for the time jump...but don't worry, you didn't miss anything. Phillip & Chloe haven't spoken since the last time. People rarely get to speak to Mimi because she's doing her community service, and Jan is gone! Ding Dong, the witch is gone! Belle and Shawn are continuing their "near couplehood". Brady & Chloe talk every now and then, but for the most part attempt to avoid each other for fear of their "feelings for each other".]  
  
(Nearly 4 weeks later...)  
  
Chloe rode up the elevator to the Black penthouse alone. She wondered what the big emergency was. Belle had called her and told her it was URGENT that she get over here by 5 o'clock. I hope nothing is wrong. God knows, just when things are getting better, the bottom drops out again. The elevator stopped and Chloe exited and nervously walked towards the door to the penthouse. She rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.  
  
She could hear Belle's voice yell from inside, "CHLOE! IS THAT YOU?"  
  
Chloe yelled back, "YEAH, BELLE...IT'S ME! OPEN UP!"  
  
"JUST OPEN IT CHLOE... IT'S UNLOCKED!"  
  
Chloe paused for a moment, wondering why the door would be unlocked and Belle couldn't answer it herself. She shrugged it off, and opened the door to an extremely dark penthouse.  
  
She felt frightened all of a sudden and called out weakly, "Helloooo?"  
  
All of a sudden, the entire room lit up and a chorus of voices screamed, "SURPRISE!!"  
  
Chloe jumped back with a startled look on her face. It took a moment for the shock to wear off before she could look around the room and see all the bright decorations and balloons, and a room filled with her favorite Salem citizens. Belle, Shawn, Brady, Marlena, John, Bo, Hope, JT, Nancy, Craig, Kevin, Susan, Jack, Jennifer, Abby, Alice, Mickey, Maggie, PopShawn & Caroline and an array of various sorted other Salemites had all turned out to wish Chloe a happy birthday.   
  
Chloe put her hand to her heart and exclaimed, "OH. MY. GOD. You scared me half to death. My birthday isn't today, it's not even for another 4 days."  
  
Belle smiled shyly, "Well...that's part of the surprise, silly. We knew you wouldn't suspect a birthday party if it wasn't your birthday."  
  
Chloe smiled back at her and reached to give Belle a hug. "Thanks so much, Belle. You are the greatest..."  
  
Belle smiled back at her friend, "Well, happy birthday and you're welcome. And, I can't take all the credit. Brady and Shawn helped a LOT."  
  
Shawn grinned and gave Chloe a brief hug, "Well... I hate to brag and all... but, Happy Birthday."  
  
Brady smiled at her softly, "And hey, I... blew up all the balloons."  
  
Chloe playfully hit his arm, "Geez. Why am I not surprised? You do have all the hot air needed."  
  
Brady looked for a second before giving Chloe a very quick hug, and whispering "Happy Birthday" in her ear. Chloe broke away, smiled briefly at him and then moved on to greet the rest of her guests.  
  
***  
  
(Later on, Chloe has just finished unwrapping her birthday presents. Basically, she got a lot of the normal stuff we all get for our birthdays. Clothes, books, CD's, some gift certificates. Brady got her a few CD's of classical opera. She finishes the last of the presents and starts to thank everyone.)  
  
Chloe looked around at the warm, friendly faces surrounding. She somehow felt safe here, in a room full of people who cared for her, and took the time to gather here to celebrate her birthday. She smiled gratefully at everyone, "Thank you all so much. I can't even tell you how much it means that all of you came here tonight. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything. The gifts are amazing, and more than I deserve. And the party... well, the party is just perfect."  
  
Belle walked over and handed her three more small packages. "Well, it's not over yet, Chloe. This first one is from me, 'cause I didn't think the other gift I gave you was quite special enough... but the other two, I'm not sure." Chloe looked at the packages with a confused look, until Belle couldn't stand it any more. "Wellllll...OPEN IT! C'mon... don't leave us in suspense."  
  
Chloe laughed and tore open the shiny pink paper. Inside, wrapped in a thin piece of tissue was a beautiful cherrywood picture frame. The picture inside showed Chloe and Belle sitting together at Dot.Com and smiling. Behind them were Shawn and Brady... Brady didn't even want to be in the picture, so he got his revenge by giving bunny ears behind Chloe's head and grinning like a devil.  
  
Chloe laughed and clutched the picture to her chest. "Oh Belle... this is so great. I love it... Thank you..."  
  
Belle crinkled her nose and laughed too, "Well, I just kinda thought it summed up Brady perfectly... and the rest of us look good too." Belle winked at her friend and gave her a quick hug.  
  
Chloe glanced curiously at the remaining two packages. The top one was a plain brown manila envelope with her name written on it in someone's round neat handwriting. She opened it up and a small card dropped out. Inside was written:  
  
Dear Chloe,   
Happy Birthday. I've been working at a community center with a wonderful group of children to fulfill part of my community service obligation. Can you even believe that they'd let me work around a bunch of fragile impressionable minds after the things I've done? I certainly can't. But, I do love it actually. Anyway, I don't have a lot of money so I couldn't buy you a real gift. And besides, I don't think that would make up for anything anyway. But, at least I hope this makes you smile. I had all of the children help me with it. Eat lots of cake and have fun. But, don't eat the cake if Belle baked it.  
Sincerely,  
Mimi  
  
Chloe pulled the rest of the gift out of the envelope, and fell immediately in love with it. Mimi must have had each child draw one page. It was a book put together out of construction paper, and ribbon. Each page told another part of the story. A story of a lovely princess named Chloe. A princess who remained locked in her tower, her beautiful voice being her only connection to the outside world until the day when her Prince Charming came along and was so entranced by her song that he took her away into the sunset.   
  
As Chloe thumbed through the handmade storybook, she had handed the note to Belle to read. Chloe lovingly glanced at each handpainted page of the book, until she reached the end. She stopped and smiled at Belle, who had tears in her eyes. "Belle... I think the old Mimi is coming back..."  
  
Belle nodded and smiled, "So do I... "  
  
Chloe placed the gift from Mimi aside, and turned her attentions to the final package. She opened the small thin box and found a note stapled to a front of a folder.  
  
Chloe,  
I tried too hard to think of ways to make my mistakes go away. I don't want to do that anymore. I know that they never will. But, I also know that we can be friends someday. I want us both to be able to move on, and more than anything, I want you to be happy. I know that if there is one thing that will make you happy, it would be to learn about your father. I don't have his name, or where he is at. But, my father had his people check into your mother's background and the background of your birth & adoption. Inside this folder is all the information we could find. I'm almost positive it will be enough for you to find your father now. I know that your mother will never give you the information you want, but you have this now. I hope you find the answers you've been looking for, Chloe. Good luck, and happy birthday.  
Love always - your friend,  
Phillip  
  
Chloe breathed in deeply and she could feel the hot tears streaming down her face. She paused for a moment, trying to digest what this could mean for her. She was so close now. But, she stopped and brought herself back to reality quickly and snapped the box shut hoping that Nancy wouldn't see what was in there. Belle sat next to her and placed a hand on her arm.  
  
"Chloe... what is it? Are you alright?"  
  
Chloe pushed the box aside and smiled widely, "It's nothing, Belle... It's just... I'm great. I really really am." And for the first time in a while, she said it and meant it.   
  
***  
  
(Little bit later... The party is in full swing. Cake (not baked by Belle) has been passed around, music is playing. It's a swingin' shindig, Salem style...)  
  
Shawn spotted his target standing at the CD player fiddling around with the buttons. Belle looked just as beautiful as ever, and Shawn knew that he had been putting off the inevitable for far too long. He walked over behind her and placed his hands around her waist. "Hey... pretty lady... wanna dance?"  
  
Belle chuckled, "Did you have a breathmint yet? Because, I saw what you had for dinner and frankly, it can't smell that great in there."  
  
Shawn turned her around and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "What do you think?"  
  
Belle grinned at him, "I don't know... you know, I got some Altoids in the kitchen. Follow me."  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes but followed her anyway. They went into the empty kitchen and Belle leaned against the counter and grinned at him. "You know... I was kidding about the breath. Why did you follow me anyway?"  
  
"Because I'd follow you anywhere Belle Black."  
  
Belle looked at him skeptically, "Is that so?"  
  
Shawn stayed serious, "Actually. It is. I wanted to talk to you in private anyway, so it's good that we came in here. Now, I'm gonna say some stuff, so just let me say it or I might lose the nerve."  
  
Belle raised her eyebrows at him and prayed silently that this was 'good stuff' and not something bad. "Go ahead, Shawn. I'm right here."  
  
"Okay... All this 'playing around', dating every now and then and getting cozy with each other, but still playing the 'just friends' card. It has to stop. I don't want to do it anymore. I want you to be mine. No more casual dating. I want to be with you every day if I can... I don't want to take the chance to losing you to some other guy."  
  
Belle sighed, "Shawn... don't be silly. Why do you think I've turned down dates from other guys at school?"  
  
"Mmm. Because those guys were all jerks?"  
  
Belle groaned, "Noooo, Shawn Brady. That's not true. I turned down those guys, because I've been waiting for you. Jeff, Dylan, Seth - those are all nice guys, but when it came right down to it. None of them ever compared to you, Shawn. Not even a close second... or third. I couldn't imagine being with someone else when all I can think about is you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Belle nodded, and Shawn pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He ran his arm up her back and placed it on the back of her head. He pulled her head back and placed his lips on hers. The kiss slowly intensified, and became stronger than the kisses they had shared before. Shawn finally broke it off so he could look at Belle, and drink in all of her beauty. He couldn't believe how much time he had wasted already, and he had no plans to let any more time with this perfect girl in front of him pass him by.   
  
"Belle... I... I lo... I lo..." He stuttered. Damn my nerves. Why does it take so much for me to open up to people?  
  
Belle placed one finger on his lips to quiet him. "You don't have to say it yet, Shawn. I already know." She smiled at him again and nuzzled her head against his chest. "Me to..." Shawn stroked her hair softly and smiled. He felt like he could stay like this forever until he heard his Mom's voice through the door, "Shawn! If you're in there, come out! Mickey is taking your Gran home and she wants to say goodbye!"  
  
The two kissed again quickly and began to walk out of the kitchen hand in hand. "So, Belle Black... does this mean you're my lady now?" Shawn spoke in his best impression of The Ladies Man.  
  
"Well... if you keep talking like that, I may have to reconsider... But, yesssss... duhhhh." Belle winked at him and exited back into the livingroom.  
  
***  
  
Chloe downed the last bit of her Sprite and glanced around the room searching for Brady. She finally spotted him off in the corner talking to his father. She walked over there, and placed a hand on Brady's arm.  
  
"Hi Brady, Mr. Black... I'm not interrupting anything important, am I?"  
  
John smiled at her, "Not at all, Chloe, we were just talking about what a great job Belle did setting up this party."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement, "I know. I'm so grateful. And, thank you so much for letting her have it here. I really appreciate it."  
  
"You're welcome. Glad we could help... Now, I'm gonna leave you two kids alone. I have a wife over there looking for me. Happy Birthday, Chloe."  
  
"Thank you..." Chloe smiled and waited until John had walked off. "Brady... is there somewhere we can talk in private?"  
  
Brady nodded, "Of course... follow me." He grabbed her hand and led her out on the balcony of the penthouse, closing the door behind them. They stood together at the railing, waiting for someone to break the ice.  
  
"Brady... I wanted to..." she hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Chloe... let me go first."  
  
Chloe motioned for him to continue.  
  
"I wanted to give you your REAL birthday present... in private."  
  
Chloe looked at him curiously. "My REAL present?"  
  
Brady nodded and reached inside his jacket and pulled out a velvet box. "Yeah. This is it..."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows at him, "Ooookay..." She took the box from his hand and opened it slowly. When she glanced at what she saw inside, she drew in a deep breath and put one hand to her chest. "Brady...it's beautiful..." It was a small silver bracelet with an engraved ID plate... the front of it was engraved with a bird escaping from it's gilded cage, surrounded by the moon and the stars. Flying high and free...  
  
"Chloe...read the inscription..."  
  
Chloe turned the plate over and read the words written in French on the back aloud. "L'amour est un oiseau rebelled, que nul ne peut apprivoiser."  
  
She paused and went over it again in her head. "Brady... it's from 'Carmen'... It's Bizet. Isn't it?"  
  
Brady nodded, "It means... 'Love is a rebellious bird..."  
  
"...that nothing can tame.'" Chloe finished his sentence and looked up into his blue eyes. "Brady... it's the most perfect thing I've ever seen..." She reached up and wrapped her arms around him, whispering softly, "Thank you..."  
  
Brady held tightly to her, but let go after a moment and reached down to her wrist. "Here let me help you put it on." Brady bent closer to her and began to work the clasp on the bracelet and place it on her wrist. His touch was so gentle, and warm and safe.  
  
Brady chuckled for a second, remember it was she who had dragged him out here. "So, what was that you wanted to talk about Chloe?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you about my last package I got in there. It was... from Phillip."  
  
Brady sighed and leaned against the railing, but Chloe continued. "No. Don't get the wrong idea. He's moving on now, and so I am I. His birthday present... was, well he found some information that is going to help me find my father."  
  
Brady's eyes widened with excitement, "Really? God, Chloe... that's so fantastic. That's the best news I've heard all week."  
  
Chloe smiled at him, "I know. And that's why I need you... I may need your help to finish the rest of the puzzle."  
  
Brady smiled and clasped her hand in his, "Of course. Anything you need, you can always count on me."  
  
Chloe nodded knowingly, "I know. Thank you... And Brady... uhm, one more thing..."  
  
Brady wrinkled his eyebrows and waited for her to finish. But, instead of continuing she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When she finally broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes and whispered softly. "Brady... I'm ready now... Thank you for waiting."  
  
Brady smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair off of her cheek. "I would have waited an entire lifetime for you." He paused and he could tell that Chloe was almost blushing. "Of course... I'm glad I didn't have to. I'm much more fun now than I will be in 60 years."  
  
Chloe laughed and wrinkled her nose, "Well... I can only imagine. I mean, you're a cranky person now... I dread seeing you after you've broken your hip twice, can't remember what your own name is and you've lost all your hair."  
  
Brady looked jokingly offended, "Hey... I am not going to go bald."  
  
Chloe smiled softly, "And even if you did... I still wouldn't care." She ran his hand through his blonde hair and kissed him once more. He held her close, and she knew that this was where she belonged - and even though his arms were wrapped around her tightly she knew she was free. Free to fly from her cage, because Brady would never hold her back, he would only give her the wings she needed.  
  
The End (until there's a sequel... please read Author's Notes)  
-----  



	18. Author's Notes (hey.... that's a lame id...

Author's Notes:  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING!! You rock!  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading my FIRST EVER fanfiction. (This is actually the first short story I've written in a VERY long time…) All the reviews have really kept me going and forced me into making sure that I kept writing chapters and finished it. Please keep the feedback up. I'd like to continue with another story that is linked to this one. If I ever decide who I want Chloe's father to be, I'll write a sequel to this one where Brady & Chloe search for her father… Could be fun. Send me more feedback, and we'll see what I can dig up.  
  
As much fun as it was writing this, and it really was, I'm gonna take a break from the long stuff and a write a few cute little fics about Shelle & Broe probably. I'm also going to work on an action/adventure for Shawn & Belle, and I'd like to do a Jack/Jenn story too. So, yeah, that's what's coming up. I have a lot of ideas floating around…   
  
And now, some credits:  
  
"I'll Be" by Edwin McCain, available on his CD "Misguided Roses" (although I really like the acoustic version on "Messenger")  
  
The line from "Carmen" on the bracelet that Chloe gets is an ACTUAL line from the opera "Carmen" written by George Bizet. It's from the aria that Carmen sings, commonly known as "Habanera". And, yes that is the actual translation. I got the idea for the bracelet from three places: a) My own head, because I would love to get a gift that was truly personalized and meaningful like that. b) An article in People magazine about a woman who makes jewelry with poems engraved on them. A very cool idea. And c) Brady's speech to Chloe pre-Last Blast about being a bird in a cage. Once I found the line from Carmen, it just all fell together.  
  
Belle and Chloe watch "Halloween" by John Carpenter, because…. Well, I just love that movie.  
  
Thanks again, everyone.   
  



End file.
